Arrow on the Doorpost
by guttiwutts
Summary: June is a machete wielding loner who runs into the group along a crowded highway outside of Atlanta. Sparks fly between the cold redneck and the spit fire brunette. Has it been too long for the two of them to let each other in? DarylxOC
1. Chapter 1

_"This is scary, when am I ever going to need to know how to shoot a gun?" June whines, her dad chuckles before spitting some chew beside him. "One day, I might not be here and I want you to know how to protect yourself. Now aim for the target, I'm not going to take anything less than a head shot." _  
><em>June nods in her dad's direction, aiming at the target practice before dropping two rounds in the chest and one in the head. "Yeah! that's my girl!" Her dad shouted in his thick country accent before gently tugging at her ponytail.<em>

_Six years later, it was chaos on the street, People were getting sick and there was talk of the government shooting people who weren't infected. The streets were more dangerous than downtown Atlanta, and pulling into her father's driveway June rips out of her car and running into the house as she calls for her father. She finds the retired Sgt. Major pulling an arsenal out of his gun safe ; an assortment of guns,ammo,flashlights,his medications,and assorted survival gear. _  
><em>"What's going on!?" She frantically asks her father ; He meets her question with complete silence ; walking to his <em>  
><em>garage, one of his neighbors approaches him, He lifts his gun and puts a bullet in the head of a Steve, who was a shell of a <em>  
><em>person now - a mere mirage of the person he used to be. June gasps, begging her father to answer her, following him inside he <em>  
><em>closes the door. Handing her a cross bow and another shot gun, he turns to her - She could see he was searching for the <em>  
><em>right words to say. Opening his mouth, the words were caught in his throat, finally seeing the fear in his daughters eyes <em>  
><em>"...June-bug..Shit's hit the fan... Ben's dead..." tears cracking in her stoic father's voice. <em>  
><em>June's heart fell to the pit of her stomach, hearing that her older brother, was now dead. <em>  
><em>"...w-wheres Alec?" She asks, her voice trembling, tears welding in her eyes begging to fall. <em>  
><em>"..I don't know.. I told him to stay close." He father answers, "but pack your trunk, you have the most room. Grab food and <em>  
><em>water." She nods, tears finally feeling free to fall.<em>  
><em> "Be cautious." Her father says as he hands her a Colt Anaconda and it's holster, she walks from the building to her childhood home. <em>  
><em>Placing her hand on her dog's nervous head when inside. June starts to gather supplies, water, and dog food; taking small loads to her vehicle, she walks forward ; Gun drawn when she see's her younger brother stumbling forward in the neighborhood. <em>  
><em>Bleeding but still alive, June's hands trembled as a sob came from her ".. Alec!" She screams as she dropped her supplies, she runs to her injured brother.<em>  
><em>"What.. w-what happened to you?" She chokes out in a sob, looking at the gunshots littering his lean frame. <em>  
><em>"Some men in hazmat suits sprayed bullets into people.. innocent people June." He said choking on his own blood "y-you and dad n-need to get out.. while you still can." <em>  
><em>June holds her younger brother, sobs violently shaking her frame, lifting him up and trying to drag him towards the car, he struggles before snapping at her "I said leave! Now!" shoving her towards the house. "I love you.." he murmurs. <em>  
><em>Looking over her shoulder, June runs into the house, finding her father with bags on his arms and a shotgun in hand.<em>  
><em>She regains control before loading her arms with supplies, grabbing her dog, and walking towards the door.<em>  
><em>"We gotta head out." She tells her father after hearing a single gunshot, searching his daughter's eyes, Phil understood. Loading the car with the essentials, they give one last look towards their family home before peeling out as they noticed the hoard of hazmat suits kicking down the doors of survivors.<em>

_"Dad!" "Dad!? where are you!?" June screams, the tears streaming down her face and the snot running from her nose meet in a trail down her chin, before wiping her face on her sleeve. She grabs her dog's harness, placing him in the car and closes the door. Deathrow's paws hit the window as he snaps and snarls. June turns around almost face to face with a biter, luckily she was able to pull out her dad's bowie knife with the time she earned by kicking the infected in the chest. June drives her knife in it's eye socket, with the walker still snapping at her,June draws back before driving it back into its head. The biter falls backwards with her landing on top of it. She continues stabbing, with her sobs becomming more labored, and the biters head is almost pulp before she finally quits._  
><em>June gets up and walks to the driver's seat, looking over her shoulder she looks at the writing in the blackened blood on the wall. "Dad, I'm coming back for you - June"<em>

June takes another drag from her cigarette, Driving down the abandoned highway with her music playing faintly.  
>She eyes the empty stretch of land, polluted with dried blood and empty cars, She sighed wondering how long she had been alone.<br>Flicking her cigarette out the window, she turns down the radio before pulling her car over slowly, it'd been days since she had eaten and smoking had lost its ability to numb the nagging of her stomach. Deathrow's ears perk up when he notices a small group near an RV,  
>Grabbing his leash and snapping her fingers she signals him to be quiet, opening her car door she cautiously approaches the two men before stopping.<br>June noticed a small herd of biters approaching, quickly she drops to her knees behind her car grabbing the short snout of her dog. Pulling the leash tight, June grabs her bowie knife ; slowly crawling from car to car she eases her way to the group. Noticing the two were distracted, the elderly man treating his companion's wound while three biters approach them,  
>June jumps out from behind an abandoned vehicle and drives her knife through the back of one's skull, turning on her heel she stabs the next biter in the eye before noticing the third biter snapping at her flesh by the bark from her dog, She drives the blood soaked knife into its temple. With the drop of the last biter, June tucks her knife back into its sheath.<br>June extends her hand to the old man "Names June, this handsome devil here is Deathrow, you both from around here?"

Daryl led Glenn, Andrea, and Carol back to the highway after Lori took off with some woman after finding out that her son had been shot.  
>As he approaches the familiar RV, Dayrl notices three dead walkers lying on the hot slab of highway. He sees a maroon Range rover and an unfamiliar face sitting with Dale and T-dog ; He looks the stranger up and down, She had dark brown wavy hair and bangs like the pin up girls his older brother had stuck to his walls. Covered in tattoos and with a piercing or two, She was wearing a pair of jeans, an old band t shirt, and a pair of boots. Daryl lifts his hand for the the all black Staffy bull to sniff, before resting his hand on the dogs thick head and petting. The girl smirked at Daryl making his stomach drop, "That's Deathrow" she told him.<br>Daryl chuckles before asking "and you are?"  
>"Names June." she replied.<br>"Daryl."

"Where's Lori?" Dale asks finally questioning the group, snapping Daryl out of what felt like a trance.  
>"All I know is some woman rode up out of nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori " Glenn tells Dale.<br>"and you let em'?!" Dale asks Daryl.  
>"Climb out of my ass ol' man, Rick sent her." He snaps.<br>"and I heard screaming?" Dale inquired,  
>"Andrea ran into a walker, it was a close call" Glenn answers,<br>surprised Dale looks at Andrea searching her face "You okay?"  
>Andrea nods before walking away.<br>Daryl brings his attention back to the three dead walkers "What happened?" he asks gruffly,  
>T-dog stares at the pile of rotting flesh "We was pretty distracted,heard bodies drop and saw June."<p>

Pretty good with a knife.. Daryl thought to himself,  
>"Is that a Colt Anaconda?" Daryl asked when he noticed she was strapped,<br>June smirks again before nodding "Good eye."  
>He could feel his adrenaline pumping like he was surrounded by a hoard of the wounded and had two bolts on hand, This was weird for him ; Not really a people person before everyone was turning into mindless flesh eating machines. He was intrigued by this girl but she made him nervous, not like he had to sleep with one eye open, but like he should keep his wall up.<p>

Turning back to the group "Do you think we can trust these people?" Daryl questions.  
>"I don't think we have a choice." Dale mutters."but...I think we should move on."<br>Horrified Carol exclaims "I won't do it, we just can't leave!?"  
>"Carol, The group is split,we're scattered and weak." Dale tells her talking with his hands.<br>"What if she comes back and we weren't here?" Carol argues "It could happen." she continues pleading with the group.  
>"if Sofia came back and no one was here, that'd be awful" Andrea says agreeing with Carol.<br>"Okay." Daryl nods in agreement "We gotta plan for this, I say tomorrow morning is a good time to pull up stake, give us a chance to rig a big sign and leave her some supplies. I'll stay here tonight."  
>"If the RV is Stayin' I am too." Dale agrees "Thank you." Carol nods holding back tears "Thank you both." looking at Daryl, he nods in her direction.<br>The group looks over at Andrea "I'm in" She replies holding her hands up.  
>Everyone turns their attention towards June "what about you?" Daryl asks her hopefully.<br>Shocked she looks towards the group, looking at everyone, her gaze landing on Daryl before she nods agreeing to stay.  
>"Well, if you all are staying then I.." Glenn says trailing off.<br>"No, not you Glenn, You're going, take Carol's Cherokee." Dale interrupts.  
>"Me?" Glenn scoffs "Why is it always me?"<br>"You have to find this farm, reconnect with our people and see what's going on and most importantly you have to get T-dog there. it's not an option - That cut has gone from bad to worse ; He has a very serious blood infection, get him to that farm see if they have any antibiotics because if not, T-dog will die." Dale tells the group, stressing the importance of their current situation.  
>Daryl walks to his brothers motorcycle, throwing oil stained towels at Dale, "keep these off my brothers bike, Why didn't you ask someone? I have my brothers stash - Crystal and X don't need that."<br>"some killer pain pills." He says gruffly throwing a bottle at Glenn.  
>"Oxycyclene." he reads before tossing it to Dale "ain't that generic shit neither, it's first class. Merle got the clap on occasion" He shrugs as he walks off.<br>Dale smiles at the pill bottle looking up at Carol before glancing over at T-dog leaning against the car wrapped in a blanket.

June sits around the fire, eating for the first time in days, she greedily tears flesh from the bone and sucks the taste from her fingers. Deathrow stares intently on his owner, obviously begging for a piece of meat ; Snapping her fingers June points to his food dish.  
>Chuckling at her pouting pup, June looks up and through the glow of the fire her eyes meet those of the gruff archer. Blushing slightly, her breath caught in her throat causing her to choke.<br>"You okay? Carol asks, regaining her composure, she nods thanking Carol for her concern.  
>Jumping to her feet, June tells Deathrow to stay put before making her way to her Range Rover ; Popping her trunk she pulls out a couple beers after finding a lone 30 rack of PBR during her travels.<br>Placing her arms through her jacket and grabbing a fresh pack of smokes, June scopes the dark stretch of highway.  
>Seeing it's clear she saunters back to her spot near the crackling fire.<br>"Anyone wanna a beer?" She inquires, Daryl nods outstretching his hand.  
>His calloused fingers slowly brushing against soft skin, He murmurs a thank you that is met with a nod.<br>June offers a beer to Carol who respectfully declines, Seeing the sadness in her eyes she understood.  
>Leaning her back against the wheels of the RV, She cracks open her beer.<br>Offering one to Andrea who was obviously shaken from the near death experience she had earlier in the day, She gladly takes it.  
>Leaning back June gulps the lukewarm liquid, feeling it warm the pit of her finally full stomach.<br>June wipes some soot from her black dog's coat before pulling a full flavor from the soft pack, the filter clinging to her moist bottom lip. Pulling another cowboy killer from her pack, she tosses it across the fire ; the cigarette landing in Daryl's lap.  
>"Much appreciated." He says shortly before lifting the cigarette to his lips.<br>Lighting the cigarette with a silver zippo he flicks it shut and takes a long drag.  
>Exhaling he turns his attention to June, blue eyes burrowing into her<br>"Where ya headed?" he asks.  
>"Nowhere in particular ; I lost my dad about three months ago. I've been squatting places for a night or two - searching for supplies. Mostly dog food,beer,smokes,and water ; To be completely honest that was the first thing I've eaten in a week." June says chuckling and scuffing her boots in the dirt.<br>"I'm so sorry.." Carol softly said, finally breaking her silence, causing June to turn to her and smile.  
>"Thank you.. I'm sure he's out there. The man's tough." June softly says staring into the flames.<br>"Three months..That's quite a stretch of time..You haven't given up hope?" Carol whispers trying to maintain control of her voice and choke back tears.  
>June shakes her head "...hope is all we have left." She tells her when she meets Carol's gaze.<br>"Carol." Daryl says his firm tone getting the weeping woman's attention. "Aint no use in hopin' and prayin' we're gonna locate that girl and shes gon' be just fine." He tells her. Through tears Carol smiles at him nodding believing in her companion.

After dinner Daryl lays on the floor in the Rv, thinking about the spit fire brunette sleeping just outside. "...I bet she's a hell of a shot." he thinks to himself before shaking the thoughts out of his head.  
>Trying to get some shut eye, Daryl rests his dirt covered forearm over his eyes.<br>Slowly drifting off, Dayrl is stirred awake by the sounds of Carol weeping.  
>Laying there trying to block out the sounds of her mourning, He finally sits up covered in sweat ; Grabbing his crossbow and throwing it over his shoulder her looks at Andrea who was assembling her gun.<br>"I'm gonna need my clip." he says extending his hand towards her.  
>Placing the clip in his hand, he pushes it into his gun "I'm gonna go walk the road...look for the girl."<br>He looks back towards Carol who lifted her head and wiping the tears from her cheeks and with a nod Daryl walks out of the camper.

"I'm gonna walk around the forest, shine some light out there, maybe she'll see it. If she's out there it'll give her somethin' to look at " He tells Dale.  
>"Are you sure that's such a good idea right now?" Dale asks.<br>"I'm coming with you."  
>Daryl hears behind him, turning he looks and sees June holding a machete over her shoulder and a leash in her hand.<br>Nodding and avoiding eye contact they turn to walk towards the forest.  
>Walking in almost silence, Daryl shines a flashlight through the brush and trees listening to the cicadas and the excited breathing of an almost invisible dog.<br>Junes arm brushes against his,causing his breath to quicken.  
>"Do you think we are gonna find Sofia?" she asks softly breaking the silence,<br>Daryl turns and looks at her "You have the same look on your face as everyone else... What's wrong with you people? if you just started lookin'..."  
>"Do you?" June asks cutting him off and ignoring the harshness of what he said.<br>"Aint the mountains that are bad, it's Georgia, she could be held off in some farmhouse. People get lost all the time and survive."  
>"She's twelve years old, Daryl."<br>"Hell, I was younger than her and I got lost, nine days in the woods eatin' berries and wipin' my ass with poison oak." Daryl tells her, holding back a chuckle not knowing why he was being so honest with her.  
>"They found you though?" June questions smiling at him.<br>"My ol' man was off on a bender with some waitress, Merle was doing another stint in Juvie. didn't even know I was gone."  
>June's smile fell and she looks at him trying to read his face as he tells her this.<br>"I made my way back though, went straight into the kitchen and made me a sandwich, I was no worse for wear, cept my ass itched somethin' awful." he tells her.  
>Snorting June lifts her hand to her mouth trying to hold back laughter "I'm sorry...That was a terrible story." She tells him through her stifled chuckle.<br>Daryl smiles letting out a small laugh "Yeah..The only difference is Sofia's got people lookin' for her..I call that an advantage."  
>Shining their flashlights along trees and the forest floor, the two hearing leaves rustle, snap their heads in the direction of the sound. June holds her machete tight, her knuckles white while holding Deathrow's leash, Daryl aims his bow walking slowly in front of her. His heart racing, determined to keep the brunette behind him safe.<br>Fight or Flight instincts kick in, creeping forward Daryl notices camping gear before turning and shining his flashlight towards a rustling tree.  
>"What the hell..?" Daryl mutters staring at a walker suspended from a tree by it's neck, leaning forward Daryls reads a note with a knife stabbed through holding it to the tree. "Got bit,Fever hit,world gone to shit,might as well quit. Dumbass didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head" Daryl says as he stares at the Walker snapping and clawing at the two. June stared at it with a mix of terror and sadness. "Turned himself into a big swinging piece of bait." Staring at the poor bastard Daryl mutters "Whata mess."<br>June leans over nausea hitting her full force, putting her hand to her mouth she gags. Daryl turns and looks at her "You okay?" he questions.  
>Hearing the concern in his voice June nods "Trying not to puke." She tells him feeling her mouth start to water.<br>"Go 'head if you gotta." Daryl tells her looking back at the walker in the tree.  
>"No, I'm fine let's just talk about something else." she tells him while breathing through it. "How'd you learn to shoot?" She questions him.<br>"You gotta eat..that's one thing us and them walkers have in common, this is the closest he's been to food since he turned,look at him hangin' up there like a big piñata." Pointing towards the walkers gnawed legs "The other geeks came and ate all the flesh off his legs."  
>June vomits, gently pushing her dog away from the fresh pile, Daryl looks at her knowing that he had went too far.<br>"I thought we were changing the subject" June complains, wiping the corners of her mouth with her sleeve.  
>"Call it payback...for laughing bout..my itchy ass." He jokes gently shoving her shoulder.<br>She smirks at him before staring at the ground.  
>"Gross." She mutters.<br>"We should head back." Daryl tells her starting to walk.  
>"aren't cha gonna.." June trails off gesturing towards the hanging walker.<br>Looking at her and then back to the tree "Nahh..he aint hurtin' no body. it's a waste of an arrow anyways,'sides he made his choice. Opted out...Let him hang." Going to walk back, Daryl notices June slowly walking towards the body.  
>Staring at her in silence he starts to walk back "You wanna live now?" he asks her noticing the scars on her wrists and forearms.<br>Turning back and looking at him, he could see the shock on her face. "Or nah?" he continues, getting closer to her. "it's justa question."  
>Looking to the struggling corpse "An answer for an arrow?" she asks turning to look back at him "fair?"<br>"mhmm." Daryl nods.  
>"I don't know if I wanna live or...if I have to... or it's just a habit." she tells him tears welding in her eyes as she looks away.<br>"Not much of answer." He tells her before lifting his bow and shooting right between the walker's eyes.  
>The struggling stopped and the two were left listening to the sounds of cicadas and a swinging rope.<br>"Waste of an arrow." Daryl mutters before walking away leaving June to stare at the now peaceful corspe before catching up to him.  
>June and Daryl walk along empty cars finally reaching her Range Rover. He watched as she scuffed her boots against the asphalt and avoided his eye contact. June puts Deathrow into the back seat, and he found himself staring when she bent down to get her cigarettes. Shaking his head, he stares at the stretch of highway ahead trying to keep his eyes and mind off her. Hearing her clear her throat Daryl turns towards her to find her holding a cigarette out towards him. "Here, I think you're gonna need it." she tells him looking back towards a sobbing Carol who slams the Rv door closed behind her.<br>"Don't be a stranger." June says, staring through him with intense green eyes.  
>With a small smile Daryl nods before walking back to the Rv.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Perfectly able to hold my own hand,_

_But I still can't kiss my own neck,_

_I wanted to give you everything,_

_But I still stand in awe of superficial things,_

_I wanted to love you like my mother's,_

_Mother's mothers did"_

June sings softly laying in the back of her car on a bed fashioned from blankets, her hair flowing onto the pillows beneath her head. Death Row lay sleeping soundly in the bend of her arm, lifting her hand she rubs his well muscled cheek, staring at the only family she had left. Pulling him closer, June chokes back tears,and with a deep breath she closes her eyes burying her face into his fur. She escaped the thought of potentially losing her dog and being completely alone by thinking of the rugged archer she had looked through the forest with. Sighing softly June, wipes the tears staining her cheeks, and drifts slowly into sleep.

Waking to tap on her window, startled June grabs her gun, pointing it towards Daryl who put his hands up. Sighing she lowers her weapon and crawls through her car towards the front seat. Unlocking her door she opens it before swinging her legs over the side of the seat. Rubbing the fresh sleep from her eyes "I'm sorry..you scared me." June apologizes with a yawn.

Daryl chuckles "Next time you point a gun at me girl, you best make sure you kill me."

June smirks at him "What's up?" She questions him, petting the sturdy dog sitting in her lap, looking around noticing the small group loading supplies into the RV and Carol's Cherokee.

"We're gonna head towards the farm, Carol and Dale want you to meet the others." Daryl shrugs, hiding the fact that he also wanted June to come along.

Nodding slowly June looks down at her dog "Ya hungry?" She questions Death Row. Immediately his ears shot up, jumping from the car, he stares at June starting to huff at her. Laughing she reaches towards the seats she had pushed forward before going to bed. Pulling 2 bottles of water,a bag of food,and two silver bowls out June gets out of her car.

Daryl moving to the side letting her shimmy her way past him ; feeling his skin heating up after her skin brushes against his skin he turns clearing his throat looking towards the highway.

"we head out in fifteen,pull up in front Carol, I want the RV towards the back of the group." He tells her shortly. Looking up at him, she nods, before continuing to fill up Death Row's dishes.

Watching him walk away she stares at the small beads of sweat clinging to his arms and with a bite of her lip she turns her attention back towards her dog. Nodding towards Daryl who she caught staring at her, June with a smile starts to pack her car back up. Death Row jumps back into the car, sitting in his usual spot on the passenger side before June get's in the driver's side. Turning her car on she pulls forward in front of the group and with the Rev of Daryl's motorcycle, The group starts toward the farm. Turning her music on low, June tries to push her thoughts from the rustic archer leading the group back through the maze of empty cars. Lighting a cigarette, June rolls her window down just enough for her to still feel safe and Death row's window enough for him not to be able to hang out of the window, taking a drag she keeps her eyes on the road.

_"Hold onto the memory, it's all you've got_

_I know you'll be there to soak up blood lost_

_Hold onto the memory, it's all you've got_

_I know you'll be there to soak up blood lost, blood lost, blood loss" _

June bobs her head to the melody and percussion of the song, it seemed like music was the only thing that kept her mind off the world she now lived in. For three minutes she could pretend that everything was fine and she was driving to visit her family - with a sharp breath June realizes they are getting deeper into the country. Trees whipping by them, hills covered in cows,a barn,and a horse stable lay ahead of them. Watching the gruff backwoodsman lead them up the road, June follows his lead pulling up to a large white house,and parking.

Grabbing Death Row's leash, June turns off her engine,and exists her vehicle to be met by a healthier looking T-dog,Glenn,a bald man in overalls,an old man,two brunette women,two blonde women,a young man,and a man in a cop uniform.

Noticing unfamiliar eyes on her, June shifts her weight obviously uncomfortable. Relieved by the break in silence, Dale walks towards the man in uniform.

"How is he?" Dale asks.

"He'll pull through." The woman with longer brown hair said nodding and fighting tears of happiness. "Thanks to Herschel and his people." She continues nodding towards the older man and woman.

"And Shane, We would have lost Carl if it wasn't for him" The cop interrupts, nodding towards the uncomfortable bald man in over sized overalls who shifted his eyes over the group.

Obviously relieved Dale extends his arms for a hug towards the cop.

Carol embraces the brunette thanking god with Andrea trailing behind her. "We were so worried."She tells her, sliding her hands down her arms.

T-dog embraces Andrea in a hug before walking his way to June, wrapping his large arms around her. Surprised, June hugs him back before patting his back

" You look better." She tells him.

"How'd it happen?" Dale asks.

"Hunting accident, that's all, just a stupid accident." The cop continues his eyes finally landing on June.

"Name's Rick, where'd you come from?" He questioned.

Surprised June looks at everyone before regaining her composer "Name's June."

"She saved us." Dale tells the group.

T-dog smiles and nods, causing Rick to bring his attention back to her "Welcome." he says.

Smiling softly June nods.

"It's time to pay our respects." Herschel announces.

Rock by Rock, There was a huge pile that everyone who lived with Otis had stacked. Hats in hand, everyone paid their respects. With the last rock, Herschel watches his youngest daughter fall back into the group ; Holding his leather bible "Father of our Lord, Jesus Christ." He says before closing the book and placing it to his chest.

The young man living on the farm reaches forward and into the wheelbarrow before placing it on the stack.

"Praise be to him, With the gift of our brother Otis. For his span of years,for his abundance of character, Otis who gave his life to save a child's. Now more than ever our precious asset." Herschel continues, looking around the group June noticed that Shane was growing more and more uncomfortable.

"We thank you God, for the peace he enjoys in your embrace, he died as he lived, in grace...Shane." Herschel calls, snapping him out of a trance, shocked Shane stares at the old man almost horrified.

"Will you speak for Otis?" Herschel asks, his oldest daughter beside him comforting Otis' late wife.

"I'm not good at it.." Shane tells them, his response almost half assed. "I'm sorry.." he continues quietly avoiding eye contact.

"You were the last one with him..please..will you share his final moments..please..I need to hear..I need to know his death had meaning." His late wife pleaded tears falling freely from her eyes.

Shocked Shane stared at her "...w-we were about done...almost outta ammo we were down to pistols by then...I was limpin'.. it was bad..ankle all swollen up..." he tells her slowly "We gotta save the boy.. you see that's what he said... he gave me his backpack and pushed me ahead..Run he said..said i-i'll..i'll take the rear..I'll cover you.. Then when I looked back ..." he trails off looking back to the crying woman.

Dale shifted uncomfortably where he was standing watching Shane limp towards the wheelbarrow.

"If it wasn't for Otis, I'da never made it out alive...that goes for Carl too..To Otis he saved us both..If any death ever had meaning..it was his" He tells them, Patricia nods through her tears as Shane places the stone on the pile.

Daryl,June,Shane,Herschel,Andrea,and Rick leaned against the hood of the car planning their next move as Maggie approaches map in hand.

"How long has this girl been lost?" Herschel questions.

"This'll be day three." Rick answers.

"County survey map." Maggie tells the group, laying the map down on the hood. "Shows terrain and elevation."

"This is perfect, We can finally get this thing organized. We'll grid the whole area, start searchin' teams." Rick tells them.

"Not you. Not today." Herschel tells Rick "You gave three units of blood, You wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passing out."

Turning towards Shane he continues " And your ankle - push it now, you'll be laid up for a month, No good to anybody."

"Guess it's just us." Daryl tells the group turning to June who nods in his direction "we're gonna head back to the creek, work our way from there."

"I can still be useful..I'm gonna head up the interstate see if Sofia wandered back." Shane tells them

"All right..Tomorrow then." Rick says "We'll start doing this right."

"That means we can't have our people out there with just knives, They need the gun training we've been promising them." Shane tells Rick.

"I'd prefer you not carrying guns on my property. we've managed so far without turning this into an armed camp." Herschel tells the group.

"All due respect, you get a crowd of those things wandering in here.." Shane trails off

"We're guests here..This is your property and we will respect that." Rick emphasizes to Shane before placing his gun on the hood and Shane follows his lead.

Shaking her head, June backs up "I'll respect your property but I will not be stuck out there without a gun."

"First thing's first : set camp,find Sofia.." Rick tells the group.

"I hate to be the one to ask, but somebody's got to. What happens if we find her and she's bit? I think we should all be clear on how we handle that." Shane asks Rick.

"...You do what has to be done." Ricks states

"And her mother? what do you tell her?" Maggie asks.

"The truth." Andrea tell her.

"I'll gather and secure the weapons." Shane tells Herschel "Make sure no one's carrying till we're at a practice range off site. I do request one rifleman on lookout, Dale's got experience."

The old man met his request with silence.

"Our people would feel safer." Rick pleads "Less inclined to carry a gun." he continues.

Herschel finally nods.

"Thank you." Rick tells him.

Gently nudging her rib Daryl signals June to leave.

"We should take my car."June says, walking behind him. Daryl grabbing some things from his brother's bike turns to her.

"it's quieter and we'll have more space...you can drive if you want?" she asks him.

Walking towards her car the two walk past Rick sitting on the porch holding his hat in his hand.

"Daryl." Rick calls out approaching the two. "You okay on your own?" he asks, knowing he was leaving the man alone with only June as back-up.

"I'm better on my own, don't worry we'll be back before dark." He snaps continuing to walk away.

"Hey!" Rick calls out, stopping him again. "We got a base, we can get this search organized now."

"You gotta point or are we just chattin'" Daryl asks him walking closer with his crossbow resting against his back.

"My point..is that it lets you off the hook. You don't owe us anything." Rick tells him

"My other plans fell through." Daryl barks at him sarcastically walking away from him.

June looks at Rick who was at a loss for words before jogging slightly to keep up with Daryl.

Whistling for her dog she hands Daryl her keys - Death Row takes off in her direction jumping into the backseat that she left open. Closing the door behind him, June climbs into the passenger seat ; it'd been months since she wasn't the one behind the wheel and she was more than happy to let Daryl drive. Putting her feet on the dashboard, June pulls out two cigarettes, handing one to Daryl. She was thanked with a nod before Daryl started her engine taking off back in the direction that they came from.

Leaning back into her seat June listened to the music Daryl had turned up. The country man made her feel safer ; He almost reminded June of her missing father. Knowing the two would have gotten along she lets out a long sigh causing Daryl to look at her.

"You ain't gonna puke again are you?" Daryl asks her fighting the smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Letting out a hardy laugh June turns to look at him her cheek resting against the seat "Keep driving like that, and I just might." she tells him.

He chuckles as he makes the car swerve from side to side "Better watch it, my favorite TV show as a kid was 'Dukes of Hazzard.'"

"Roscoe, arrest them Duke boys!" June calls out laughing slapping the dashboard in front of her.

Laughing, Daryl found himself growing closer and closer to the girl sitting beside him in a very short time.

Pulling up to the highway, The two exit the car ; Death Row obediently following his owner tight on her heels. Walking through the forest was a lot easier during the day. Trudging forward the two notice a rickety white house. Daryl holds his hand up signalling her to stop - drawing her knife as she watched Daryl pull his bow from his back and pulling a bolt from the side of his bow. Trudging forward Daryl kicks in the door, bow pointed forward to shoot at anything that came towards the two of them. Weaving from room to room they both cleared rooms looking for a twelve year old hiding. Kicking open a pantry door Daryl notices a small bed fashioned at the very bottom, slowly turning away.

Daryl walks out the open back door "Sofia!" He screams obviously upset that he hadn't found her, looking around the sides of the house "Sofia!" Daryl screamed again the desperation and frustration evident in his ton. His eyes turn towards June leaning towards a Cherokee Rose bush, her hand cupping the flower. Leaning on his knee beside her Daryl cut one mid stem "I'm going to bring this back for Carol." He tells her.

June nods looking at it "I think she'll really like it."

Daryl cuts the second from the bush handing it to her "I think this one's for you."

Shocked June takes the flower from his hand and looks down at it with tears building in her eyes before lifting her head back up to smile softly at Daryl.

Walking back towards the RV, Daryl found an empty beer bottle to place his fresh cut flowers in. Upon entering June noticed the inside of the camper was spotless even clean dishes lay stacked in the dry sink,along the counter,and on the stove. Walking towards the back she sat on the bed beside Carol who was sewing a hole in a skirt. Placing her hand on Carol's knee, June smiles at her softly. Carol looks between the two "I cleaned up." She tells them.

"Wanted it to be nice for her." She continues her voice almost mono tone.

Daryl nods chewing on some wheat continuing to look around the RV. "For a second I thought I was in the wrong place." he tells her gruffly, making Carol let out a short laugh before she looked back to her sewing obviously upset that they hadn't found Sofia.

Daryl frowns slightly before softly placing the beer bottle on the shelf in the bedroom. Carol looked up blinking softly at the sentiment "A flower?" she inquires her voice barely above a whisper.

Pulling the wheat from his mouth Daryl points to the flower "It's a Cherokee Rose." he tells her. Biting his lip and taking a deep breathe before stepping forward he explains seeing the obvious confusion on her face.

"The story is when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land..on the trail of tears, The Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much 'cause they were losing their little ones along the way.. from exposure and disease and starvation." He tells her looking towards the flower before looking back at her "A lot of them just disappeared, So the elders, They said a prayer ; asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits,give them strength and..Hope. The next day this rose started to grow right where the mothers' tears fell. I'm not fool enough to think there's any flowers bloomin' for my brother." Daryl tells her shrugging his shoulders sheepishly as Carol wipes the tears from her cheeks. "But I believe this one bloomed for your little girl." Daryl continued as Carol laughs softly through her tears. Daryl nodded in her direction before slowly leaving the RV, turning to look behind him "She's gonna really like it in here." before exiting the front door.

**Alright guys this is my second chapter, please leave a review and let me know what you think. Next chapter expect asshole Daryl to make his first appearance towards June. I'm pretty excited by the ideas I have for the next chapter. I hope you like it! **


	3. Chapter 3

June stirred in the early morning,pulling a sweater over her falling apart band t-shirt and slipping on a pair of boots, holding her knife she gets out of her car with Death Row following shortly behind her. Looking around the farm June walks to a semi secluded part before taking her morning piss.

She walks towards her car almost forgetting that a sweater is barely covering her underwear,with a blush she looked around making sure she was still alone. Reaching into her car she grabs the dog bowls,food,water,and her jeans. Scoping her area June wiggles into her jeans.

Putting the bowls in front of her companion she fills the two with fresh food and water before kneeling down to pet his head.

Placing her hands on her hips June watches the sun rise through the trees,sighing happily she closes her car door after grabbing Death Row's leash and shoves her keys in her pocket. Turning towards her dog who stared at her with big brown eyes she asks "Wanna go on a walk?"

Perking up Row jumps around obviously excited, June clips his leash to the harness,wrapping it around her hand and walking around the farm.

Daryl laid on the bed he had fashioned and poked a bolt through the mesh in his tent. Scratching his chin he watched the sunrise thinking of the missing girl he and June had looked for. Soon, his thoughts were interrupted as his eyes caught the pale legs of the lady on his mind. Tattoos almost covering most of the chubby flesh ; He bit his lip as he stared at her - Her long dark brown hair was messy and she was wearing only a sweater,underwear,and a pair of boots. June was holding her knife and Death Row was following close behind her. He didn't move to see where she had walked to but chuckled at how ballsy of a move that was.

He knew she had been alone for a while and was kind of skittish at times, but he was confused as to why she had taken to him almost immediately. "You catchin' feelin's Darleena?" Merle's voice echoed through his head and with a scowl "You gon' get yourself killed boy trippin' over some freak." Daryl felt like he could almost see Merle.

Stabbing a bolt through the bottom of his tent "Shut up.." Daryl thinks to himself before grabbing his bow and shirt.

Stepping out of his tent Daryl walks towards the forest going to look for some game, pulling his shirt over his arms, he walks forward before bumping into June walking from around the horse stable.

"H-hey!" She stuttered obviously startled by his sudden presence.

Daryl looked at her starting to form a response before hearing his brother's voice again "Darleenaaa..." Merle's voice echoed in his head.

Furrowing his brow Daryl pushes past her continuing to walk towards the forest before the others woke up.

Confused June watched Daryl walk away after he didn't even acknowledge her. "Maybe he's not much of a morning person..." she thought to herself.

Brushing it off she continued back to the group finding Carol with a couple baskets of wet clothes.

"Need some help?" June questioned softly not trying to startle her already frazzled nerves. Carol looks towards her and nods with a smile "You sleep well?" she questions June.

"Honestly...Not at all." June chuckles, clipping some wet garments to the clothesline with pins.

"Me either, actually." Carol laughs softly looking at the pile of laundry. "He is such a sweet dog, I'll be honest when we first met I was terrified." she admits honestly.

Looking at her dog who was laying down with his face in between his paws staring at the two of them.

"I named him Death Row, Because before everything went to shit; I found him in a shelter about to be put down. Truth be told he might look scary but he's really a big baby unless you happen to be a walker." June tells her with a laugh.

The two look over to find Lori exiting her tent being greeting by a passing by Dale.

"I can't believe I slept in.." Lori tells the two women holding her sore lower back before walking towards the clothes basket.

"Hmm..you must of needed it." Carol says

"You feelin' alright?" June asks

"Next time wake me, All right? especially on laundry day." Lori tells Carol ignoring June's question.

"I can manage." Carol tells her.

Slightly pissed off June pins the clothes in silence already done with being ignored today.

"I had an idea I wanted to run by you." Carol continues.

"What's that?" Lori asks.

"That big kitchen of their's got me thinking, I wouldn't mind cooking in a real kitchen again. Maybe we all pitch in and cook dinner for Herschel and his family tonight. kind of looking for things to keep my mind occupied." she tells her honestly

"After everything they've done for us, seems like the least we could do." Lori replies pinning another shirt.

"You mind extending the invitation?" Carol asks her sheepishly "would just feel more right coming from you."

"How so?" Lori questions

"You're Rick's wife..it sort of makes you our unofficial first lady." Carol says causing June to roll her eyes.

"Good morning guys" Shane says approaching the group "Let's get going, we've got a lot of ground to cover."

As everyone approaches the hood of the car where Rick stood in front of the map laid out. Daryl looked over at June who obviously looked annoyed - taking notice of her flared nostrils and raised eyebrows.

"All right, Everyone's getting new search grids today." Rick tells them with his hands on the map. "If she made it as far as the farmhouse Daryl and June found, She might have gone further east than we've been so far."

"I'd like to help." Said the young farm keep. "I know the area pretty well and stuff." he goes on.

Growing more and more frustrated Daryl puts his flannel back over his grey wife beater just staring at the naive kid.

"Hershel is okay with this?" Rick questioned

"Yeah. Yeah. He said I should ask you." He stammered out.

"Alright then, thanks." Rick tells him with a nod.

"Nothing about what Daryl found screams Sofia to me." Shane says causing Daryl to turn his focus towards him. "Anyone coulda been holed up in that Farmhouse." He continues.

"Anybody includes her, right?" June asks defending him

"Whoever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than yay-high." Daryl tells the group ignoring June again before gesturing to above his hip.

"It's a good lead." Andrea tells him

"Maybe we'll pick up on her trail again." Rick tells him.

"No maybe about it, I'm gonna borrow a horse." Daryl tells him pointing to a spot on the map "Head up this ridge right here, take a birds-eye view of the whole grid, if she's up there I'll spot her." Daryl tells him adjusting the bow on his back.

"Good idea." T-dog tells him tilting his head to the side "Maybe you'll see your Chupacabra up there too."

"Chupacabra?" Rick questions

"You never heard this?" Dale asks going through the police bag of weapons "Our first night in camp, Daryl tells us that the whole thing reminds him of a time he went squirrel hunting and he saw a Chupacabra."

The young farm hand laughed causing Daryl to snap his head in the boy's direction.

"What are you braying at, jackass?" Daryl asks

"You believe in a blood-sucking dog?" The boy asks

Shaking his head Daryl leans back "Do you believe dead people walkin' around?" he asks sarcastically.

Point made, the boy leans forward going to grab a gun off the hood before Rick grabs his wrist.

"Hey. Hey ever fire one before?" Rick asks

"Well if I'm going out, I want one." He states

Daryl rolls his eyes putting his bow over his shoulder before walking away "Yeah, and people in hell want slurpees."

"Why don't you come train tomorrow?" Shane asks leaning against the door of the car he was sitting in. "If you're serious, I'm a certified instructor."

"For now, he can come with us." Andrea tells the group

"He's yours to babysit then."Shane tells her looking over his shoulder.

June walks towards Daryl who was walking towards his motorcycle to grab supplies "Want me to come?" She asks ignoring the incident earlier.

Daryl turns and eyes June up and down "Nah, I'm ridin' solo."

"But Daryl I was thinking we coul-" June tries to explain before rudely cut off by Daryl.

"I said no goddammit, I ain't your fuckin' baby sitter woman." Daryl snaps.

Shocked June stares at him "Fuck you." She spat before turning sharply towards the farm.

June storms back to her car feeling herself start to hyperventilate she opens the door letting her dog jump in first and crawls into her makeshift bed. Taking slow breaths in through her nose trying to calm herself she lays there with her mind racing. Sweat clinging to her forehead from a mixture of that humid Georgia heat and her growing blood pressure. Slowly becoming more and more agitated she starts to punch the pillows underneath her before finally grabbing one and letting out a long scream into the fluffy down. Realizing tears of frustration were running down her cheeks she wipes her face against the sleeve of her sweater like an exhausted toddler. Looking beside her she saw a concerned looking Death Row slightly shaking at his owners display of rage. Sighing June pats the muscle on her thigh "Come here.." June tells him obviously emotionally exhausted. The black dog sat in her lap facing her,places his paws on her shoulders,and begins to lick the tears from her face. Chuckling softly as she slowly felt the bubbling rage brewing in her stomach die down. Gently pushing him from her lap June lays backwards on the pile of blankets feeling the weight of her dog pressing into her abdomen she lays there wondering if she had made a mistake.

"Fuck you." June told him.

He could see the frustration in her face and quivering lip before she stormed off. A pang of guilt hit Daryl's stomach as he watched her open her car door and jump in.

Biting his lip he honestly hoped she didn't just take off and leave. Hearing about Lori snubbing her earlier in the day as well, after a minute he noticed that her engine hadn't revved and she hadn't peeled off. Looking down Daryl walks towards the stable, Running his hands over the large chestnut brown horse calming the skittish animal of prey. Slinging the saddle he found on the large horse, Daryl mounts em' with his bag on his side,bow resting against his back,the gun,and the knife strapped on his leg.

Finally making his way towards the part of the grid he took to look for Sofia. Everyone in the camp wondered why Daryl was pushing so hard to find the little girl. The hardened redneck knew exactly why ; Nights that he spent with his father's hot breath on his face with the smell of whiskey thick on his tongue. The man screamed like a drill sergeant yet hadn't spent a single day enlisted. Daryl's back forever showing the signs of his father's abuse, when he was younger he didn't know if his father would end up killing them or Merle would end up killing him. Yeah, Carol's husband was now worm food but the scars left on the small family were more than evident. He'd find her dead or alive.

Spying a squirrel crawling on a tree, Daryl aims his bow and shoots straight through the small animal. Pulling a bolt from his catch. Placing it in his bag 'A couple more and there's a solid meal." he thought to himself. Daryl sighs softly furrowing his brow before holding the back of the saddle, Daryl leads the horse down a slight slope. Daryl signals the beast to stop before looking towards the river bank below him, noticing what looked like the fabric legs of Sofia's doll nestling between a log.

Daryl dismounts and ties the horse to a tree branch and slowly walks down the hill side and takes his bow off his back.

He treads through the water up to his ankles, leaning over,he grabs the wet doll,and stares at him.

Looking around trying to find a trace of the girl along the river bank "Sofia!?" he calls out.

Standing directly in the middle feeling the sweat drip from his forehead when Daryl treads back up the bank towards the horse.

Mounting his horse Daryl leads up the side of the hill, going to regroup back at the farm,and bring back the doll proving that Sofia was near the abandoned farm house.

Slowly he leads looking through the trees looking around for more game,walkers,or hopefully Sofia. Birds fly from the bushes they were passing causing Daryl to look up, the thick brown horse to start to panic.

Daryl smooches the air try to calm the beast, taking control of the reigns the strong redneck makes his way back towards the farm. Keeping his eyes focused on the trees surrounding them keeping an eye on his surroundings.

Suddenly Daryl hears the rustling of leaves and the hiss from a snake ; Spooked the horse bucks up and starts to whinny "w-wWhoa. Woah. Woah!" Daryl calls out as he struggles to hold on to the reigns. With one more buck, the horse throws Daryl from it's back.

Falling off the horse he slams on his back, rolling down the hill and picking up speed, Daryl falls into the river bank. His body slams against the wet rock before continuing to slide down. He hands scraping against ragged rock before he rolls landing hard onto his back.

Daryl lays there, surrounded by water as he blinks his eyes. Placing his sore hand to his forehead and looking down on his hand he notices that he is bleeding.

"Son of a bitch." Daryl mutters grimacing in pain "...fuck..." Daryl whispers seeing one of his bolts sticking through his side. Filling the small body of water with his blood.

He laid in the water catching his breath noticing how far he fell into the river bank. Groaning Daryl pulls himself from the water before landing on his sore knees.

Breathing heavily in pain, Daryl pulls his knife from his side frantically cutting his sleeves off ; tying them together Daryl wraps it around his waist trying to slow the bleeding.

Looking towards the hill he sighs at the feat of climbing right now, leaning down Daryl grabs a long thick stick to balance his weight on. Hearing rustling coming from the bushes, Daryl snaps his head in the direction of the sound going to reach for his bow, he realizes it's no where to be found only an arrow in his side. Beginning to panic he wades back through the water, using the long stick to feel for his bow.

Reaching down and lifting the heavy bow from the bottom of the river Daryl looks around grunting in pain before climbing back up the hill. He pulls his body weight slowly up the hill with the large walking stick he acquired.

Halfway up the hill Daryl throws his walking stick down because it was weighing him down. Catching his breath before trying to pull himself up more but his legs wouldn't budge "Oh, come on." he mutters "You've done half. stop being such a pussy." he scolded himself "Come on." with a deep breath Daryl lurches forward before losing his footing and falling backwards causing him to roll back down the hill.

Blinking awake, with his head pounding,and his body aching ; Daryl tries to focus his vision - seeing June's face smiling at him before running her hand over his stubble

Daryl blinks again and sees his brother was looking down on him.

"Why don't you pull that arrow out, dummy?" Merle questions looking down on his injured baby brother. "You could bind your wound better..." Merle continues.

Disoriented, Daryl smirks "Merle.." he whispers causing his brother to smile "What's goin' on here?" the older brother asks.

"You takin' a siesta or somethin'? " Merle taunts.

"Havin' a shitty day, bro." Daryl tells him honestly listening to the throb of his head.

"Like me ta get your pillow?" Merle continues to tease him. "Maybe rub your feet?"

"Screw you." Daryl quietly tells him.

"uh huh, You're the one screwed by the looks of it. All them years I spent tryin' to make a man of you, This what I get? Look at you. Lyin' in the dirt like a used rubber, You're gonna die out here, brother and for what?" Merle asks with a chuckle.

"A girl." Daryl mutters his eyes rolling in his head before closing his eyes "They lost a little girl."

"So you gotta thing for little girls now?" Merle sickly asks him.

"Shut up." Daryl whispers.

"I noticed ya got a thing for freaks too , baby brother. Ya know what else I noticed? you ain't lookin' for ol' Merle no more."

"Tried like hell to find you, Bro." Daryl whispers.

"Like hell ya did. ya split, man." Merle says with a chuckle "Lit out first chance you got."

"You lit out. All you had to do was wait. We went back for you." Daryl continues. "Rick and I, we did right by you." He tells his older brother with a grunt.

"This the same Rick who cuffed me to the roof top in the first place?" Merle menacingly questions "Forced me to cut off my own hand, This him we're talkin' bout?"

Daryl's vision started to blur with images of his brother flashing before his eyes,

"You his bitch now?" Merle spat at him.

"I ain't no body's bitch." Daryl snaps.

"You're a joke is what you are. Playin' errand boy to a bunch of Pansy-asses,Niggers,and democrats." Merle laughs in his face. "You're nothin' but a freak to them. Redneck Traaash, That's all you are. They're laughing at you behind your back. You know that don't cha? I got a little news for ya, son. One of these days they gonna scrape you off their heels like you was dog shit."

Daryl starts to fade out before Merle hit him in the chest "Hey!" his older brother barked.

"They ain't your kin, your blood. Hell, if you had any damn nuts in that sack of yours, You'd got back there and shoot your pal in the face for me."

Grabbing Daryl's dazed face Merle gets close to his brother "Now you listen to me, Ain't nobody ever gonna care about you, except me, little brother."

Slapping the passed out man "Ain't nobody ever will. Come on, get up on your feet before I have to kick your teeth in."

Grabbing his leg and tugging "Come on, let's go." Merle tells him.

Opening his eyes he realizes it's not his brother tugging on his leg but a walker chewing on his boots and growling.

Started to panic when he realized what was going on and that the walker was snapping at his flesh, Daryl kicks the corpse in the temple.

Scooting his body up Daryl goes to grab for his bow before the walker was on top of him snapping and clawing at Daryl's flesh.

Punching the corpse in the face Daryl rolls on top of it, struggling to keep control.

Kicking the walker from him he noticed another hungry biter trudging towards him slowly.

Grabbing a thick stick, Daryl beats the original attacker in the face twice causing it's rotting teeth to fall in the back of it's mouth before impaling the end into it's eye socket.

Panicking he grabs the arrow sticking out of him, grunting and panting as he fights to remove it, finally sliding the bolt from his body before the walker is almost set his right up on him.

Struggling to set his bow up finally locks it into position able to load an arrow and pulling the trigger as it snaps in front of him

Watching the corpse fall onto his arrow and drive it further through it's own brain, turning to watched the blackened blood leaking from the freshly re-slain.

Gingerly pulling off his flannel and rolling it up shoving it between the makeshift bind before pulling it tight "Son of a bitch was right." Daryl mutters to himself.

Pulling the squirrel from his bag and his knife from his sheath Daryl guts the tiny thing ; feeding on it still raw trying to get his strength up.

Sucking the blood from his fingers Daryl grabs Sofia's doll, shoving it under his belt,and untying his boots.

Grabbing his knife Daryl slices the ears off the two walkers he had just killed before putting them on his shoe string and putting it around his neck.

Looking towards the hill he had fallen down twice Daryl wipes the fresh squirrel blood from him lips before taking off.

Struggling to crawl up the hill again Daryl leans back listening to the call of crows.

"Please don't feed the birds." Daryl hears his brother call out, looking up above him he see's his older brother staring back at him.

Letting out a dark chuckle Merle stares at his brother who hid his face in shame "What's the matter Darleena? That all you got in ya'?" Merle taunts

"Throw away that purse and climb." he continues watching his baby brother struggle.

"I liked it better when you was missing." Daryl huffs out after trying to pull himself up.

Chuckling Merle stares at him "Come on,don't be like that." Merle calls out. "I'm on your side." He defends.

"Yeah? since when?" Daryl huffs out.

"Hell,since the day you was born, baby brother." Merle scolds. "Somebody had to look after your worthless ass,"

"You never took care of me." Daryl barks, the frustration and exhaustion clear in his voice. "You talk a big game but you was never there, Hell, you ain't here now. Guess some things never change."

"Well, I'll tell you what, I'm as real as your Chupacabra." Merle tells him

"I know what I saw." Daryl defends digging his feet into the dirt trying to get leverage.

"Yeah and I'm sure them shrooms you ate had nothing to do with it, right?" his older brother questioned with a dark burly chuckle.

"You'd best just shut the hell up!" Daryl screams having better luck pulling himself up.

"Or whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" His brother yells "You gon' come up here and shut my mouth for me? Well, come on and do it then! If you think you're man enough"

Daryl jumps forward and regains his footing causing Merle to laugh again "Hey, kick off them damn high heels and climb,son."

"You know what? If I were you I'd take a pause for the cause,brother. Cause I just don't think you're gonna make it to the top" He taunts.

Grabbing on to a tree and twisting his body up further Daryl ignored his brother's idea pushing forward.

"Come on. Come on, little brother. Grab your friend Rick's hand." Merle coaches him menacingly.

Daryl grabs the foliage to pull him to the very top and then looks around.

"Yeah, you better run!" Daryl yells to his missing brother.

June was sitting near the RV with Death Row on her lap, looking towards the vast foliage, with a sigh she closed her eyes feeling the wind hit her skin. Feeling better after her nap ; she would able to hold an actual conversation if she needed too.

"What's with the Annie Oakley routine." Dale calls up to Andrea was checking the perimeter with the scope on the rifle.

Shading her eyes June looks towards the blonde wearing a cow boy hat noticing she was obviously annoyed.

"I don't want to wash clothes anymore, Dale." She tells him " I want to help keep the camp safe. is that alright with you?"

Obviously frustrated Dale walked away without saying a word.

The two women sat bathing in the sun before Andrea jumps up "Walker. Walker!" She screams after noticing a single body limping from the forest.

"Just the one?" Rick questions

Using her binoculars Andrea looks towards the walker "I bet I can nail it from here." She stammered picking up the rifle.

"No,no Andrea. Put down the gun." Rick yells

"You best let us handle this." Shane tells her walking forward with a pick ax and T-dog with a aluminum baseball bat walking behind him.

"Shane, no, hold up. Herschel wants to deal with walkers." He explains putting his hand up to the men.

"What for man? we got it covered." Shane tells him walking forward.

"Dammit" Rick whispers taking off towards the RV, grabbing his gun,and taking off behind the group.

Standing up June runs towards the group after telling Death Row to heel.

The group runs toward the walker stumbling up to the farm,

Horrified June realizes it's Daryl covered in blood and lacking hardly any color grunting towards them.

Rick stands holding a gun up to him not knowing what to do.

"Is that Daryl?" Glenn questions

"Yes." June whispers afraid her voice might crack.

"That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head, you gonna pull the trigger or what?" Daryl barks finally breaking his silence causing everyone in the group to relax.

June smiles softly before hearing a gun shot and seeing Daryl drop causing her to scream "No!" as she drops to her knees.

"No! No! No!" Rick calls out running up beside him.

"Rick!" Lori called out as everyone in the house run towards the gunshot.

"What on earth is going on here!?" Herschel calls out to Rick.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Rick see's Daryl staring up at him noticing that the bullet only grazed him.

"I was kidding!" Daryl screamed as the men brought him back to his feet.

"Come on." Rick mumbles dragging his heavy body towards the house.

"Oh my god! is he dead?" Andrea screams as she runs up with Dale.

"unconscious, you just grazed him." Rick tells her the anger thick in his tone.

"But look at him! what the hell happened?" Glenn asks pointing to the necklace of walker ears around his neck and his blood stained wife beater. "He's wearing ears!"

Yanking the necklace from his neck Rick jammed it in his pocket " Let's keep that to ourselves."

"Guys isn't this Sofia's?" T-dog asks holding up the fabric doll.

Horrified everyone stared at him.

June sat on the chair beside Shane as Herschel stitched up Daryl.

"I found it washed up on the creek bed right up there." Daryl tells Rick avoiding eye contact with the brunette staring at his dirty beaten body. "She must have dropped it crossing there somewhere."

"Cuts the grid almost in half." Rick tells them.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Daryl barks at him.

"How's he lookin'?" June asks

"I had no idea we'd be going through the antibiotics so quickly. You have any idea what happened to my horse?" Herschel questions Daryl

"Yeah, the one who almost killed me? if it's smart,it left the country." Daryl tell him

"We call that one Nelly as in Nervous Nelly. I could have told you she'd throw you if you'd bothered to ask." The old man scolds "It's a wonder you people have survived so long."

June stood silently fixing Daryl a plate of food and getting him something to drink after not really talking to anyone during dinner. Rather than wasting her breath she sat there with a full stomach thinking about the injured archer in the guest room.

Placing it on a serving stray, she silently walks towards the room Daryl was resting in. Turning the knob slowly June enters the room, staring at the dirt and bruised covered back of her friend staring at the bandage on his side covered his stitches.

Daryl turns to look at her with a wince of pain he pulls the sheet up to cover his bare chest.

"How are you feeling?" June softly asks him placing the try of food on the night stand next to the bed.

Softly staring at her obviously embarrassed before turning over and laying back down "As good as I look." he mutters shoving his arm under his heavy head.

Swallowing hard June stares at him her eyes stinging "I brought you some dinner, you must be starving." she tells him.

Daryl turns over hiding his grimace of pain before looking at her, noticing the dirt had been washed from her cheeks,and her wet hair clinging to her face.

With a knock on the door, June watches Carol walk in and begin fighting with herself for a minute before swallowing the lump in her throat.

Carol leans down and kisses his temple, causing the hard-ass laying there to blush and stammer.

"Watch out, I got stitches." He mumbles

"You need to know something, You did more for my little girl today. than her own daddy ever did in his whole life." Carol tells him softly.

The words made Daryl shift in his sheets uncomfortably "I didn't do anything Rick or Shane wouldn't have done." he mutters brushing her words off.

"I know." Carol tells him with a soft smile You're every bit as good as them." she tells him matter-o-factly. "Every bit." she tells him finally before walking out the door.

June rubs his leg softly before getting up to leave.

"...June." Daryl calls out his voice still raspy.

"Hmmm?" She asks turning to look at him.

"...i-i'm sorry." He mutters turning to look at her.

Smiling softly before looking at him up and down "Next time you go out, I'm comin' with you...to babysit." She smugly tells him "Sleep tight Daryl."

Watching her walk out of the room he bundles the blankets up towards his face hiding the small smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

June sat around in the group as Andrea sharpened her knife in silence,Carol pushed some more eggs around a heated pan,Shane takes a bite of the deer meat that Daryl had caught earlier in the week,and Daryl sat eating beside T-dog.

Rick stares forward his mind obviously plagued before Lori leans forward placing her hand at the nape of his neck.

"Hey." She whispered lovingly before kissing his bearded cheek "Where'd you go?" she asks.

"I'm here." Rick says finally turning to face her.

Carl stares at his parents as Carol pushes some eggs onto June's plate.

"Thank you." June tells her with a small smile.

Carol pushes some more onto Daryl's outstretched plate and with a nod he thanks her.

Glenn turns his attention towards Maggie who stood on the porch of the house with her arms crossed and shaking her head.

Turning his attention towards the group, he meets the eyes of Dale, who nods in his direction encouraging his young friend to talk to the group.

With a small nod himself, Glenn stands up, and walks towards the front of the group.

"U-um guys.." Glenn broke the silence rubbing his face before continuing "So..."

Everyone looks up from their plates still chewing waiting for the young man to speak up.

"The barn's full of walkers." He tells the group rubbing his hands together.

Everyone in the group stared at him dumbstruck.

Everyone circled the barn not knowing what to do or say. Shane looked through the crack in the barn seeing bodies shuffle and groan.

Storming back Shane shoves his shoulder into Rick "You cannot tell me that you're okay with this!" he screamed before walking past him.

"No, I'm not, but we're guests here. This isn't our land." Rick shouts.

"This is our lives!" Shane shouts.

"Lower your voice." Glenn hisses.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug." Andrea tells them.

"It ain't right! Not remotely." Shane continues."Okay, We've either got to go in there, We've got to make things right or we've got to just got to go. Now we have been talking about Fort Benning for a long time"

"We can't go!" Rick shouts.

"Why, Rick? Why?" Shane asks him obviously annoyed.

"Because my daughter is still out there." Carol snaps holding her cardigan against her.

"Okay." Shane starts laughing and holding his face "Okay, I think it's time that we all start to just consider the other possibility."

"We're not leaving Sofia behind." Rick tells him.

"I'm close to finding this girl! I just found her damn doll two days ago!" Daryl screams at him starting to pace.

"You found her doll,Daryl. That's what you did. You found a doll!" Shane screams back at him.

"You don't know what the hell you're talkin' about." Daryl snaps swinging his arm forward in anger, Rick holding him back from attacking Shane.

"I'm just saying what needs to be said here, You get a good lead, it's in the first fourty-eight hours!" Shane yells defensively.

"Shane! stop!" Rick screams placing his hand on his best friend's shoulder, Shrugging it off Shane turns around and points his finger at Daryl.

"Let me tell you somethin' else, man. If she was still alive out there and saw you comin' all methed out with your buck knife and geek ears around your neck, She would run in the other direction!"

Snapping Daryl shoves his finger back in Shane's face and the two start to scream at each other before they both started throwing punches. Rick shoves the two back as best as he can, as Andrea and Lori go to pull Shane back while June and Carol pull Daryl back.

"Back off!" Rick screams at Shane.

"Shane!" Lori screams as she grabs his arm, yanking it back Shane stared at her "Keep your hands off of me." he snaps as he starts to walk away.

"Now just let me talk to Herschel! let me figure it out!" Rick exclaims

"What are you gonna figure out!?" Shane screams.

"Stop!" Lori calls out pushing him away from her husband.

"If we're going to stay! If we're going to clear out this barn, I have to talk him into it. This is his land!"

"Herschel sees those things in there as people - Sick people - His wife, His stepson " Dale chimes in when tension dies down.

"You knew?!" Rick exclaims

"Yesterday, I talked to Herschel." Dale continues

"And you waited the night!?" Shane screams

"I thought we could survive one more night. We did." Dale snaps at Shane, The tension between the two was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

"I was waiting till this morning to say something." Dale tells the group. "But Glenn wanted to be the one."

"The man is crazy,Rick! If Herschel thinks those things are alive or no!" Shane shouts as Rick shoves him back.

"This is a ticking time bomb.." June tells them, shaking her head softly watching the bodies push against the door obviously excited by the sound of fresh flesh. Growling and snapping, causing members of the group to back up in fear.

Noticing that Daryl was walking up to the saddle with a saddle, June walks up to him, Carol following directly behind her.

Daryl throws the saddle on a bench grunting in pain as June approaches him.

"What are you doing?" She asks him, her question being met with silence, frustrated June puts her hand on the saddle.

"We're not pulling this shit again." she tells him talking about both the silence and the idea of him going out alone again.

"You can't" She warns him.

"I'm fine." He tells her obviously frustrated.

"Herschel said you need to heal." She continues furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah..I don't care." He mutters as he continues to get himself set up to take off.

"Well we do, Rick is going out later to follow the trail." Carol tells him as he opens up the horse stall.

"Yeah, well I'm not gonna sit around and do nothing." He tells her grabbing the reigns.

"You stubborn son of a bitch." June growls kicking the dirt under her. "You're gonna go out there and get yourself hurt even worse."

Ignoring the both of them, he continues to go about his business.

"We don't know if we're gonna find her, Daryl." Carol tells him crossing her arms causing both of them to stare at her.

"We don't" she shrugs noticing that both of them were gawking at her before shifting nervously "I don't."

Daryl stares at her hard before walking closer to her "What?" he asks unsure of what he just heard.

"Can't lose you too." Carol chokes out fresh tears stinging her eyes.

Almost disgusted, Daryl squints his eyes and drops what was in his hands walking past the grey woman before turning to look at her and grabbing the saddle then throwing it in anger.

Groaning Daryl grabs his side and hunches over in pain, running over to him Carol places her hand on his back.

"Are you alright?" Carol gasps.

"Just leave me be!" Daryl shouts pushing her away before stumbling out of the barn "Stupid bitch." he mutters before leaving.

'Asshole.' June thought to herself as she sat near Carl after telling Lori that she'd keep an eye on him

"Hey June?" Carl asks breaking her thought process causing her to turn and look at him "Can I play with Death Row?" he questions her sheepishly.

Smiling Softly, June unclips the leash from the excited dog near her legs and hands Carl a tennis ball.

"but stay close."

June smiled as Row ran fast after the ball Carl had tossed before walking to the white wicker rocking chair that sat on the porch. June looked over at Glenn and Maggie sitting knee to knee on the porch stairs. June tucks her legs under her as she rocks back and forth with the shaded Georgia breeze cooling her.

'Wonder if he split his stitches... would serve him right tryin' to go back out there.' She thought to her self squinting her eyes with a soft sigh she thought of more important things...like dinner. Placing her hands on her stomach June softly groans as her hunger pains started to grow, obviously it was loud enough for Maggie to hear.

"There's some food in on the dining room table. Help yourself." Maggie tells her.

Chuckling June thanks her before walking towards the front door and turning the knob - June steps into the house and closes the door behind her.

The smack of her boots echoed from the wood floor through the settled farm house. Making her way into the dining, June fixes her a plate of some chicken,potatoes,and beans. Greedily June shoves the food in her mouth ; Never had she been a fan of beans but the world now was less accommodating and June wasn't complainin'

Spending months in her car,surviving by looting vending machines,gas stations,and picked through grocery stores - She'd eat just about anything.

Full and grateful June walks out after washing her dish "Thank you Maggie, we really appreciate your family's hospitality." she tells her honestly.

"You're welcome" Maggie tells her with a smile "Where does he store all that energy!?" She asks as Row runs and jumps all over the yard.

"I have no idea!" June tells her laughing "Honestly, Carl looks more worn out then he does."

Daryl stomps down the hill to a dock sitting on a tiny lake - a small boat sat floating in the water.

Kicking his boots off and pulls his socks from his feet, Daryl grips is side in pain and slowly sits down before putting his feet in the water.

Pushing the cool water softly Daryl leans back as far as his sore body would allow.

Sighing loudly he began to feel the pang of guilt in his chest thinking about how badly he treated the grieving mother. Looking forward Daryl sees something that causes him to get up and start walking towards the farm, his bare feet pressing against the soft grass.

Finding her mending holes in the laundry Daryl walked up towards Carol taking the pair of pants from her hands and dropping them on the ground.

"Come with me." He tells her gruffly and without apology.

"Where are we going?" Carol asks him.

Without response Daryl continues to walk towards the dock.

The two approach another bush "You see it?" he questions as he continues to walk towards it.

"See what?" She asks.

Daryl points towards the bundle of Cherokee roses "I'll find her." He tells her softly ; this was Daryl's way of apologizing,

Smiling softy Carol looks from the roses towards him and then back to the ground.

Daryl looks at her, shifting his weight from one to another, he takes a deep breathe before apologizing.

"Hey, I'm sorry about this morning."

"You wanted to look for her." She tells him softly accepting his apology before furrowing her brow and looking at him "Why? This whole time I've wanted to ask you."

Daryl grunts softly before looking up at her "'Cause I think she's still out there." he tells her honestly while nodding his head "Truth is, what else I got to do?"

Carol stares at him confused before walking up to the flower and stroking her thumb against the peddle.

"We'll find her." she agrees softly "We will." turning back to look at him, she smiles softly "I see it."

Daryl nods before turning the two began to walk back to the farm.

Carl,Beth,and Patricia sat on the porch playing chess while Glenn and Maggie sat side by side as June sat in the rocking chair beside Lori"Loo after tying Row to the porch they all sat on.

"You look like you should be in line for the early bird special." Maggie tells Glenn with a laugh, grabbing hat he had borrowed from Dale from his head. "Go get your cap. I'll wash it for you, okay?"

With a smile Glenn gets up to walk towards the RV before Andrea and T-dog cut him off.

"Do you know what's going on?" T-dog asks

"Where is everyone?" Andrea questioned.

"You haven't seen Rick?" Glenn inquires

"He went off with Herschel. We were supposed to leave a couple hours ago." Andrea tells them

"Yeah you were. What the hell?" Daryl questions as he walks up to the group with Carol obviously annoyed but his eyes lingered on June, who snapped her head in the other direction when she noticed his eyes on her.

"Rick told us he was going out." Andrea told him

"Damn it! isn't anybody taking this seriously?!" He yells annoyed by the lack of search effort and the cold shoulder he was recieving "We got us a damn trail!"

Noticing Shane stomping forward with an arsenal of weapons Daryl shouts "Oh here we go."

Everyone was holding there breathe as the loose cannon approached them.

"What's all this?" Daryl asks him as Shane hands him a rifle.

"You with me, man?" Shane asks him.

Grabbing the shot gun and cocking it "Yeah." he mutters

"Time to grow up." Shane tells the group roughly

June rolls her eyes at the display of hyper-masculinity.

"You already got yours?" Shane asks Andrea

"Yeah, where is Dale?" She asks

"He's on his way." He replies dryly

"Thought we couldn't carry?" T-dog questions

"Yeah well, we can and we have to." Shane tells the group.

Death Row's fur rose from his back as the volatile ex-cop paced back and forth, June leans forward stroking his fur trying to calm him before jumping up.

"Now hold the hell on! You're bein' fucking reckless! I don't agree with the walkers in there but we need to do this right!" She shouts as her dog rose to up growling.

Shane for a split second aims the gun at Death Row causing him to growl even louder.

In flash June is in front of him, grabbing his collar with her gun in her hand but resting at her side.

"You aim that gun at my dog again, boy. You'll be eatin' your teeth." She snaps at him gritting hers .

Carol gently pushes the girl she had grown fond of away from the muscular man looming over her, June pushed her away gently standing her ground.

This wasn't June's first run in with men who abused their power, hell, the government's last act of terror was killing her baby brother and groups of uninfected people.

Death Row was growling and snapping at the man hovering over his owner with a rifle in his hand,the only think keeping him from ripping his throat out was being tied to the porch with a short leash.

Daryl stepped forward and shoves the man back with his gun against Shane's "Back the hell up." Daryl growls.

Everyone in the group looked terrified "Look, it was one thing sitting around here pickin' daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe but now we know it ain't."

"How about you man? You gonna protect yours!?" Shane continues to shout handing a rifle out towards Glenn.

Glenn stalls for a minute before grabbing the gun, Maggie looked hurt and disappointed ; soon it turned to anger.

"That's it! Can you shoot?" He asks Maggie.

"Can you stop?! You do this,you hand out your guns,my dad will make you leave. Tonight." she shouts.

"We have to stay, Shane." Carl tells him stepping forward.

"What is this?!" Lori shouts at him through gritted teeth.

"We ain't goin' anywhere, okay?" Shane reassures them. "Now look, Herschel , He's just gotta understand. okay? he- well, he's gonna have to."

Stepping forward, Shane hands Carl a small pistol "Now we need to find Sofia. Am I right? huh? Now I want you to take this. You take it, Carl. And you keep your mother safe. You do whatever it takes. You know how. Go on, take the gun and do it."

Lori steps forward and shoves her son back "Rick said no is not your call." She tells him through a locked jaw and gritted teeth. "This is not your decision to make."

"Ohhhh shit." T-dog says out loud causing everyone in the group to look towards the growling and groaning.

Seeing Rick,Herschel,and Jimmy dragging two walkers out of the forest on poles, Shane drops the gun in his hand "What is that?" He questions and storms off towards them.

"Stay!" June shouts at Death Row running off towards the barn with the group, holding her Colt Anaconda in her hand so hard her knuckles were white.

"Wait! Shane!" Lori shouts toward them

Finally reaching them the group keeps their distance from the snapping jaws of the undead "What the hell is this!?" Shane screams at Rick.

"Shane! Back off!" Rick shouts back at him trying to lead the walker at the end of the pole.

"Why do your people have guns!?" Herschel shouts at Rick trying to hold the infected steady.

"Are you kidding me?! You see!? You see!? You see what you're holding!?" Shane shouts at the old man circling him.

"I see who I'm holding onto!" Herschel shouts back trying to control the struggling body.

"No, man you don't!" Shane argues

"Shane, Just let us do this! Then we can talk about it!" Rick shouts at him.

"What cha wanna talk about Rick!?" Shane continues to scream "These things ain't sick! They're not people! They're dead! Ain't gonna feel nothin' for em! 'Cause all they do, They KILL! These things right here, They're the things that killed Amy! They killed Otis! They killed anyone you have ever loved! They're gonna KILL ALL of us unless we do somethin'!" Shane screams pacing back and forth.

"Shane, Shut up!" Rick screams becoming more and more unhinged

June aims her gun towards the undead putting a bullet in between her and those things while Daryl stood rifle drawn as well.

"Hey Herschel man, Let me ask you somethin'?" Shane starts rubbing his lips before pulling his gun out "Could a livin' breathin' person walk away from this!?" He screams as he fires a bullet into the chest of the walker he was holding.

"No!" Rick,Glenn,Beth,and Maggie's screamed at the same time, Maggie dropping to her knees as her father stared at the walker as the bullets shot through it's chest.

"Stop it!" Rick screams.

"That's three rounds in the chest. Could someone who's alive, Could they just take that!? Why is it still coming!?" He screams firing two more bullets "That's it's heart, it's lungs! Why is it still coming!?" He bellows firing more shots into the corpse's torso.

"Shane, Enough." Rick demands.

"Yeah, you're right, man." he tells him walking forward "That is enough." Shane shoots the re-animated directly in the forehead causing the body to drop.

Herschel drops to his knees obviously fed up, everyone in the group was shocked.

"Enough risking our lives for a little girl who's gone!" Shane screams causing Carol to gasp and step back "Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us! Enough! Rick, it ain't like it was before! Now if y'all want to live, If ya'll want to survive you got to fight for it! I'm talkin' about fightin', Right here, Right now!" He screams before taking off towards the barn.

"Take the snare pole!" Rick shouts trying to stop him "Herschel! Herschel! take the snare pole! Herschel, man, listen to me, please. Take it now! Herschel!" the ex cop calls out in desperation.

Shane begins chopping at the lock with a pick ax.

"No, Shane! Do not do this, brother. Wait!" He cries out

"Don't do it!" Glenn screams as Shane rips the lock from the barn.

"Rick!" Lori shouts holding Carl back.

"Please!" Rick begs as Shane pulls the wood from the gate and tosses it before slamming his hand against the door "Come on! Come on! We're out here!" Shane taunts.

"This is not the way!" Rick continues to beg " Please!"

June's hands were trembling pointing towards the barn, Lori held a terrified Carl with a horrified look on her face, and Daryl's glare was unwavering.

"Get behind me." Lori warns pushing her son behind her as the sound of growling and hissing grew louder and louder.

Guns aimed "Come on" Shane begs as a walker in overalls slowly pushes the barn door open starting to run towards them. Shooting Shane kills it, others followed behind him.

June dropped two walkers who were running towards the group as everyone starts to fire.

Bullets were flying and bodies were dropping "Maggie" Glenn pleads

"it's okay." She reassures him before Glen starts shooting.

Maggie held on to her devastated father as she choked out a sob.

June emptied round after round into the foreheads of corpses.

Shane turns around and stares at Rick before shooting the walker he was holding with a snare pole.

"Stay back!" Rick screams as the whole group fired shots into lifeless bodies.

Daryl cocks his gun before shooting Herschel's late wife in the face causing him to grimace in emotional pain.

"Stop!" Rick begs.

Slowly but surely every walker drops, the air is filled with dust,and the ground is littered with bodies and used shells.

June slowly lowers her gun halfway anxiously staring at the barn.

Herschel stares at the aftermath in horror, at all the people he had tried to save. Horrified Rick stares at the bodies as Shane turns to glare at him resentfully.

Dale slowly approaches the scene that had taken place while he was gone, completely shocked he walks forward.

Death Row's desperate barks could be heard from the farm house.

Beth sobbed in Jimmy's arm knowing her brother and mother lay dead in the pile of their neighbors and friends.

Everyone brought their guns up when they heard faint growling, focusing on the barn again.

Everyone stares in horror at the girl in Cargo pants and a blue rainbow shirt shuffled from the barn, her eyes pale, and the bite on her neck evident.

By the sound of Carol sobbing, June knew exactly who it was, lowering her gun as her eyes filled with tears she watched as the young girl snapped and growled slowly approaching the group.

"Sofia? Sofia!" Carol sobbed running towards her late daughter when Daryl grabs her, keeping her from approaching her infected child. Taking her to the ground Daryl looked devastated, the devastated mother cried reaching towards her daughter "Oh no. Sofia..." She whimpered as Daryl's strong arms held her tight. "Sofia..." She continued to cry out.

Choking back a sob June rubs her face against her sleeve watching the young girl continuing to stumble forward.

"No..." Lori sobbed holding her young son who was watching his dead best friend's re-animated body walk forward.

Everyone was stunned, glued in place.

Rick began to shake looking down at the ground before looking back towards the girl, the sweat pouring from his face.

Sofia's body began to snap and growl approaching closer and closer to her mother, Daryl sat holding her tight.

"Sofia..." She whimpered.

Loss devastated everyone standing around the group.

"Don't watch." Lori whispered through her sobs and over the sobs coming from her son.

Rick walked forward, his face stone,as he pulled his pistol from it's holster approaching the girl he failed to protect, he held the gun their shaking before finally pulling the trigger.

Carol laid on the ground wailing over the loss of her child as Daryl sat still holding her.

The silence among the group was deafening.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of cicadas was almost eerie, like they were the background music for the sobs of a grieving mother and a grieving family.

Carol lay collapsed the the ground, staring at her daughter as Daryl held her. He struggles to pick her up gently "Don't look. Don't look." He tells her softly.

Struggling in his arms, Carol pushes him away "No!" She tells him desperately.

Daryl looked so upset, not even trying to conceal it as Carol ran towards the RV sobbing.

Everyone looked towards Carol, not even understanding what she felt.

June stood with tears running down her face mourning for her friend, she couldn't imagine losing your child - She lost her family and friends,that alone was hard enough.

Beth sobbed in Jimmy's arms, Patricia stood still with her arms at her side, Herschel had collapsed to his knees with his hands over his face in horror,and Maggie stood beside her father with her hand on his shoulder gently sobbing as she stared at the aftermath.

Beth runs to her mother's body with tears running down her cheeks.

"Shhhh. Shhhhh. Wait." Rick pleaded not knowing if it was safe to approach the bodies. The young blonde pushed past him and pushed her neighbors corpse from her mother.

Beth runs her hand over her mothers auburn hair "Ma..." she whispered through her tears, this had been the first time she had seen her mother since she was infected.

Suddenly, Her mothers eyes snap open and the body starts growling, Screaming Beth tries to struggle from her mothers grip.

"Come on!" Rick screams as everyone tries to pull Beth from the snapping body.

Glenn grabs the walkers arms prying them from her "Pull her away! Pull her away!" they scream pulling her from the re-animated body.

Herschel pulls his terrified youngest daughter into his arms as T-dog kicks the corpse in the skull trying to make her let go of Glenn. Andrea runs to the barn and grabs the

scythe hanging there. Swinging it hard she impaled the head of the struggling walker making it go limp.

June grabbed her dog and walked him back to her vehicle, giving him some water and making sure he was fed. Dropping to her knees she wrapped her arms around him, stroking his face, and checking him out. "You okay?" She asks him "...I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. "

Opening up the back off her truck, she exposed her bed, helping him climb up.

"but I need you to stay here." She scolds him.

Walking back towards the barn, she knew they needed help with whatever they were going to do with the pile of bodies.

She was going to give Carol and Daryl their space, and she knew that the grieving mother wouldn't want her daughter just laying there.

Andrea was pulling a blanket over the young girl staring at her pained.

"I thought I'd find her." Carl tells him mother.

"We all did." Lori reassures him softly.

"I mean me- That'd I'd be the one. like maybe she was hiding somewhere. In a cave or a tree. She'd be safe and I'd find her and I'd bring her back." He continues causing his mother to stare at him at a loss for words "He did the right thing, shooting her like that, I would've done it too."

Lori stares forward trying to form words "Dale?" she asks.

"Yeah?" he asks as Shane stares him down.

"Could you take Carl up to the house?." She asks, Dale nods at her.

"I want you to rest." She tells Carl

"Okay." He agrees walking with Dale to the house.

"Hey, you dropped that." Rick tells his son before placing his sheriff's hat on his head.

Rick stares at the carnage before him before looking up at the group.

"Want us to start burying?" T-dogg asks

"We need a service, Carol would want that." Andrea tells them

"Yeah...we all want that." T-dogg tells her

"Lets- Lets dig a grave for Sofia,Annette,and Shawn. Over by those trees." Lori tells the group pointing in the direction besides the barn.

"And we'll need a truck to move those bodies." she continues.

"I'll get the keys." Jimmy says starting to walk towards the barn.

"No. No." Shane tells him "I got the truck."

"And the others? That's a lot of digging." Jimmy questions them.

"We bury the ones we love, and burn the rest." Andrea tells him.

"Let's get to work." June chimes in.

Daryl walked towards the open RV before entering, He approaches her watching her stare at the window not acknowledging that he was there. Clearing his throat softly Carol looked towards him before turning back to the window. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he sat down across from her.

June wiped the sweat from her brow after T-dogg helped her out of the grave they had dug. walking towards the RV, She climbed up causing Daryl to look at her before turning his gaze back to Carol. June stares between the two - the silence was deafening, wiping her hands with the matching black bandanna her dog has, June clears her throat.

"They're ready." She finally spoke up, wiping the sweat from her brow. Noticing that Carol wasn't budging only shaking her head June furrowed her brow.

"Come on. " She tells her.

"Why?" Carol asks obviously annoyed.

"'Cause that's your little girl." Daryl tells her.

Looking towards them with tears in her eyes she tells them

"That's not my little girl...That's some other...thing...My Sofia was alone in the woods. All this time I thought...She didn't cry herself to sleep... She didn't go hungry...She didn't try to find her way back...Sofia died a long time ago."

June stares at her not knowing what to say before backing out of the RV and walking towards the graves.

Daryl stood, breathing heavily, and stared at her in anger before walking away.

The service was silent and short.

June watched Daryl storm away shortly after and she walked to lay down in her car because she was both physically and emotionally exhausted. Crawling into the bed, she wrapped her arms around her dog and thought about her father. Thought about whether she was wasting her time thinking he was still out there. He had no vehicle, one gun,and he was alone in a crowded city.

Why did she let him leave?

Lori walked far off the farm to find Daryl whiddling a stick to a point.

"You movin' to the suburbs?" She jokingly asked him being met by silence "Listen, Beth's in some kind of catatonic shock. We need Herschel." She tells him

"Yeah? So what?" He snaps not looking up from his stick.

"So, I need you to run into town real quick and bring him and Rick back." She tells him kneeling beside her.

He continues to whiddle, ignoring her.

"Daryl?" She questions him again obviously annoyed causing him to look at her.

"Your bitch went window shopping, You want him? Fetch him yourself." He tells her shortly going back to sharpening it to a point. "I got better things to do."

"What's the matter with you?" She asks obviously growing more and more frustrated "Why would you be so selfish?" she asks causing him to snap up.

"Selfish!? Listen to me,Olive Oyl. I was out there looking for that little girl every single day." He shouts "I took a bullet and an arrow in the process, Don't you tell me about getting my hands dirty! You want those two idiots? Have a nice ride. I'm done looking for people." He continued as he sat back down and started whittling.

Lori stared at him shocked before storming away, Daryl turned to look at her feeling the pang of guilt hit him before continuing to slide his knife against the wood.

June sat at the table beside T-dogg and Carl when Shane and Andrea walk into the house.

Dale handed out napkins as Patricia brought the roast to the table.

"They should have been back by now." Andrea tells them

"Yeah, they just got holed up somewhere, We'll head out first thing in the morning. Thank you." He tells Patricia spooning out some food onto his plate.

Carol hands Andrea the bread basket.

"Thank you." She tells her

"Carl, I want you to keep your head up, okay?" Shane tells the young boy "Your old man, he's one of the toughest sons of a - "

"No cussin' in the house." Patricia warns.

"Sorry." Shane tells her as he stared up at her,

"Lori, dinner!" Carol calls out

"She's not in there." Maggie tells her

"Where is she?" Dale questions

looking around the room everyone looks stunned.

"Carl, when's the last time you saw your mom?" Shane inquires

"This afternoon." He tells him

"She was worried sick about Rick, asked me to look in on Carl." Andrea tells them

"She went after them?" Dale asks

"She didn't say that." Andrea continues

"Nobody panic, gonna be around here somewhere." Shane tells them as everyone gets up from the table.

Daryl pushes the fire around with a stick as Carol runs toward his small separate camp.

"We can't find Lori" She tells him almost out of breathe "And the others aren't back yet either."

"Yeah.. That dumb bitch must've gone off looking for em'" Daryl told her quietly

"What?" She questions

"Yeah, She asked me to go, Told her I was done being an errand boy." he tells her gruffly.

"And you didn't say anything!?" She asks but her question is met with silence.

Going to walk away Carol looks at his tent and small secluded camp before walking back up to him "Don't do this." she pleads with him "Please..I've already lost my girl."

Daryl snaps shooting up and slamming the long stick he was using to tend to his fire "That wasn't my problem neither!" He tells her maliciously finally face to face with her before throwing what was in his hand to the ground and storming away.

Everyone in the group was looking for Lori outside with flashlights, T-dogg and Shane walk towards them

"She's not in the barn." Shane tells them out of breath

"She's not in the yard." T-dogg adds

"Where is she!?" Carl whimpers

"She asked Daryl to go into town." Carol tells them trying to catch her breath."Must've gone herself."

Carl lets out a whimper before storming off in the direction.

"Carl..."June softly calls out for him.

"Did you know about this?" Shane asks Dale frankly

"No." Dale tells him flatly.

"Look, just- Did she take a gun?" Shane asks him desperately.

"I don't know." Dale tells him almost brushing it off "I wouldn't let her go out there."

Shane jumps into his vehicle and peeled out of there without a word.

Carol walks back to Daryl's camp, looking at the unattended fire and the empty tent. She looks at five squirrels that he had caught and strung up her eyes meet the necklace of walker ears that hung beside them.

Disgusted Carol turns around to go back to camp gasping loudly she runs right into Daryl's chest.

"What are you doing?" He snaps.

"God..." She whispered "Keepin' an eye on you."

"Ain't you a peach?" He snaps at her sarcastically

"I'm not going to let you pull away. You've earned your place." She tells him softly

"If you spent half the time mindin' your daughter's business instead of sticking your nose in everybody else's she'd still be alive!" He screamed at her.

Nodding at him "Go ahead." She tells him softly.

Narrowing his eyes Daryl steps closer "Go ahead and what?" He snaps at her

Carol met his question with silence ready to take everything he had.

"Man! Just go 'head and go!" Daryl screams at her "I don't want you here! You're a real piece of work, lady." He tells her pointing his dirty finger in her face.

The older woman just stands there and watches him.

"What, are you gonna make this about my daddy or some crap like that?" He bellows wanting a reaction from her "Pfft! You don't know jack! You're afraid, You're afraid 'cause you're all alone. You got no husband,No daughter. You don't know what to do with yourself. You ain't my problem! Sofia wasn't mine! All you had to do was keep an eye on her!" He screams stepping up against her fast making her gasp and wince waiting for a slap that would never come. Daryl stared at her, his blood pressure rising, this wasn't the reaction he wanted. The two survivors of abuse stared at each other before Daryl tosses something and storms away.

June notices Shane's car pulling up with Lori in the front seat.

"Oh my god are you alright? what happened?" Andrea asks obviously panicked watching her wipe blood from her face

"I was in an accident, I'm fine, I'm fine." She reassures everyone

"She was attacked." Shane argues

"Really, I'm fine. Where's Rick?" She questioned as everyone just stared at her "They're not back?"

Lori was livid as she stared at Shane "Where are they?"

"Look, I had to get you back here." Shane reasons with her

"You asshole." She exclaims through gritted teeth approaching him.

"Lor.." He pleads as she shoves his chest hard.

"He's my husband!" She yells

"Lori, I will go after him. I will find him" He reassures as she shoves him again "Hey! First thing's first, I gotta- I gotta look after you. I gotta make sure the baby is alright,okay?"

Lori looked like she had been slapped as Carl walks forward "You're having a baby? Why didn't you tell me?"

She had no words, Shane sighed knowing he had told her secret,and Carl walked away feeling betrayed.

"Come on, Let's make sure your okay?" Dale tells them bringing her towards Herschel's home, Lori looked towards Shane like a rabid dog.

June trudges towards Daryl's camp beer in hand and cigarettes in pocket, Row was trailing behind her. Reaching Daryl's fire she sits down as she watches the rough hunter fly out of his tent and stammer when he see's her.

"W-what do you want?" He snaps causing June to glare at him, kicking the 30 rack, she looks at him again "I'm here to get you drunk."

Daryl stares at her surprised as she pulled a cigarette from her pack and tossing it at his chest before cracking open a beer,leaning her head back,and chugging it.

June crumbles the can in her hand before she grabs another "You gonna drink or are you just gonna stare?"

Clearing his throat Daryl sits beside her,grabs a beer,and starts drinking in silence.

"I'm sorry about Sofia." She tells him quietly

Shocked Daryl stared at her before looking down "Why? She ain't mine." He tells her flatly drinking another beer.

"Yeah...but you were looking for her... we... we looked for her and all along, she's was in there...l" June was almost finished with her second beer.

Daryl didn't speak up but noticed she was hitting the beers hard, she was covered in dirt and sweat,and her green eyes lacked their normal spark.

His thoughts were interrupted as she burped "So...who was Daryl before the world went to shit?"

Narrowing his eyes at her, he was confused by her question until she continued "I worked at a dog rescue...I was a part time disk jockey."

"This is June Covel with Rock 102.5." She said with a small snort.

"... I did a lot of construction, odd jobs, mostly under the table." He tells her taking a big swig of beer "I bar-tended a couple nights a week."

"You don't seem like the kinda guy someone could cry tears in their beer too." She tells him honestly "No offense."

"I wasn't." He tells her shortly smelling something familiar but he thought was long gone "What are you doing?"

"Packing a bowl." She tells him shortly "I haven't had a chance to smoke since this went down, I'm paranoid enough as it is with geekers looming over every corner...Don't tell me you're that uptight." She tells him with a laugh before taking a long inhale and coughing softly.

"What's so different right now?" He asks taking a drag from the bowl

"...I feel safer...here..."

Two hours had passed and they both sat in Daryl's tent, laughing and sharing stories about the ignorant shit their country ass family had done. June falls backwards on to Daryl's "bed", who sat chuckling as his face grew red.

The gruff archer turned to look at her staring at him he suddenly remembered seeing her face when he was alone in the woods. Thought about how she had woken him up urging him to come home before his brother had appeared to him.

Turning to look away from her he remembered that he had snapped at her in the barn, Daryl sat in silence trying to figure out how to apologize, and then finally he had worked up the nerve to say something Daryl turned to find her passed out beside him with Death Row peacefully sleeping on her legs.

Daryl pulls his blanket over the two of them and watched her sleep thinking about how she was there with him on almost every one of his trips to look for Sofia, except when he had hurt himself,and hell, She was still with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my god! that mid-season finale fucked with me so hard - I didn't ship it like that but "You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon." I have a lot of viewers/readers and a couple people following ; I'd really appreciate some reviews. It's motivating to get feed back - I know I follow it pretty close to script but when they get to the prison is when June's character development will really come into play. I let my best friend read the dream sequence of this chapter because she has been reading these on her own and helped me a lot with developing June's story, and she was not happy at all,actually very upset. I have no plans for June to lose Row - this is just kind of the manifestation of her worse fears. Tonight's chapter is for Sevvus who urged me for an update ; I'm sorry it's been days I work retail and it is slowly but surely sucking the life out of me.

_"D-dad... dad! no! please!" June screams as her re-animated father trudged towards her. His eyes were no longer the color she had remembered - they were now milky white and lifeless. _

_His teeth were ragged and rotting, flesh from other bodies were stuck in between them,and blackened blood dripped instead of saliva._

_Grabbing on to her skin, her father begins to snap at her as she pushes him away. Death Row jumped and shoved the body with his paws before biting the arm of June's assailant._

_June watched in horror as she heard her beloved companion yelp as her father tore flesh from his neck, sobbing she put a bullet in her father's temple before dropping to her knees and holding her dog as he bleeds out in her arms. She begins to wail ever harder when she feels Row go limp in her arms,pulling him to her even closer._

_Minutes of sobbing go by as Row's eyes were no longer curious and brown but milky white and hollow. _

_"Row... please... no..." She begs as the all back dog bares his teeth at her snapping and growling with drool dripping from his mouth._

_"No!" She begs as he sinks his teeth into her._

June shot up screaming in a pile of blankets she didn't recognize as cold sweat clung to her skin. Her eyes scan the tent for Row and she gets up disoriented, her legs weak and trembling,and her head pounding. June rips out of the tent to find her dog sitting near Daryl's legs who had shot up with his bow in hand thinking that a walker was near.

"Dammit woman, you scared the shit out of me." He tells her gruffly, his eyes softening as he watched her crumble infront of her dog wrapping her arms around him.

He watched her body heave as sobs racked her small frame, she was trembling and hyperventilating, causing the medium sized dog to tremble as well. Daryl grabs her shoulders softly as he got on his knees in front of her before looking into her green eyes that were leaking tears at an alarming rate "Shhhh... breathe... it was just a dream." he tells her softly.

June gasps to catch her breath nodding at him.

"Not like that, take a deep breath in through your nose and exhale through your mouth." He tells her with a chuckle watching her gasp for air like a fish out of water.

She takes a deep breath in through her nose and exhales loudly finally able to catch her breath.

"Better?" He asks

June nods and wipes her face, embarrassed that anyone saw her like that, let alone the hardened archer. She pulls back from her dog and cupped his face in her hands before looking back at Daryl "W-what time is it?" She asks him

"What time is it ever, I left my watch back in the real world." He replies sitting back down, he had prepared some of the game he had caught last night and a few eggs from the chicken coop. June watched him fix her a plate and outstretching it towards her.

"You gonna eat or are you gonna stare?" He asks her sarcastically

June softly grabbed the plate and sat next to him, shoveling the food into her greedy mouth.

"You're a good cook, I wasn't expecting that Dixon." She tells him obviously surprised.

Daryl snorts before looking towards the farm "We should head down there soon."

June nods before grabbing their dishes "I'll clean these and I'll come back for those." She laughs looking around at the empty cans littering his camp site.

Daryl stood near Shane and T-dogg taking a long drink from his canteen, he was pretty hung over from his late night with June.

"Guys..." They hear before turning to look at Andrea and then the car driving up the road in the distance.

Daryl sighs noticing four heads instead of three before walking towards them.

June,Maggie,Patricia,Carol,Lori,and Carl ripped out of the house when they heard the approaching car. Carl runs towards his father after he exits the driver's side .

"Dad!" Carl exclaims running to wrap his arms around him.

Lori embraces her husband causing Shane to stare menacingly.

Maggie runs towards her father whose white shirt was now stained with blood, instead of embracing him she runs to Glenn and wraps her arms around him

"You're okay?" She asks and reassures herself.

Obviously annoyed Herschel walked towards the farm house "Patricia, Prep the shed for surgery." He tells her shortly.

"Are you hurt?" Lori asks her husband

"No, but what happened to you?" He asks concerned for his wife and unborn child, cupping her face in his palms,and inspecting her for injuries.

"I was in a car accident." She tells him softly avoiding his eyes

"Accident?! How?" He questions obviously surprised

"I went looking for you." She tells him with nostrils flared

"Snuck out on her own. Brought her back." Shane interrupts the married couple causing Lori to shoot daggers at him. If looks could kill, she'd have blood on her hands.

"Are you crazy!? You could've-" Rick starts before T-dogg points towards the car.

"Who the hell is that!?" T-dogg exclaims causing everyone to look in unison.

"That's Randall." Glenn tells them nonchalantly pointing at the boy bound and blindfolded in the back seat.

June sat at the table with Row at her feet while everyone sat and discussed the situation at hand.

"We couldn't just leave him behind,he would've bled out,If he lived that long." Rick tells them, defending why he did what he did.

"It's gotten bad in town." Glenn adds looking up towards Maggie.

"What do we do with him?" Andrea inquires leaving Rick at a loss for words.

"I repaired his calf muscle as best I can, but he'll probably have nerve damage,won't be on his feet for least a week." Herschel tells the group.

"When he is, we give him a canteen,take him out to the main road and send him on his way." Rick reassures the group.

"Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" Andrea asks

June watches Daryl enter the house after a creak from the screen door got her attention, a light smile tugged at her lips when he nods slightly in her direction.

"He'll have a fighting chance." Rick tells the group as Daryl leans against the wall,crossing his arms,and scowling.

"Just let him go?" Shane asks "He knows where we are." the ex-cop states almost shocked by the suggestions.

"He was blind folded the whole way here." Rick snaps, leaning his arms against the table. "He's not a threat."

"Not a threat!? How many of them were there? You killed three of their men,You took one of them hostage, But they just ain't gonna come looking?" Shane asks sarcastically rolling his eyes and shifting his weight.

"They left him for dead! No one is looking." Rick argues

"We should still post a guard." T-dogg interrupts leaning against the table in front of him.

"He's out cold right now, will be for hours." Herschel intervenes "Will be for hours."

"You know what!? I'm gonna go get him some flowers and candy." Shane tells them sarcastically causing June to roll her eyes and scoff.

Glaring at June he snaps "Look at this, folks. - we back in fantasy land!" He shouts before trying to walk out of the house.

"You know! We haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet!" Herschel bellows after him "Let me make this perfectly clear, once and for all - This is my farm. Now I wanted you gone. Rick talked me out of it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor - Keep your mouth shut."

Everyone stares at the two men causing Shane to eye them all before sighing,turning on his heel,and running his hands over his head before walking out.

"We're not going to do anything about it today. Let's just cool off." Rick tells the old farmer.

June followed behind Daryl towards his camp - Silently the brunette collected crumpled empty beer cans before looking up when Daryl grunts. Her green eyes met his before smiling slightly at the cigarette he outstretched towards her. Nodding she sits on the grass, she puts the cigarette between her lips and takes a drag.

"I can trade ya spots." Daryl commented staring at the tiny brunette sitting on the ground.

"Why? cause I look like the type of girl who minds gettin' dirty?" She asks him sarcastically staring at him.

Daryl scoffs before turning to look away "Forget it... What'd you dream 'bout this mornin'?" he asks quietly.

June snaps her head towards him before clearing her throat "I-umm my dad was there, only... It wasn't my dad anymore and um... he turned and was attacking me. Row saved me but... he got bit a-and turned in my arms then he uh bit me..."

"What happened to your ol' man...?" Daryl questioned "I mean - it's only been you and Row."

"...We were looking for supplies and he told me to wait there, I heard gunshots but they were swarming me so... I had to leave him... I uh kept coming back to where I left him for a month and I know he'd want me to keep movin' - I just feel so damn guilty for leaving him, I mean he's a tough son of a bitch ; Hardened military man - ya know? I just - I just had so much hope for Sofia. I thought that we-you would find her and when we did...but she had turned...honestly,it made me lose hope... He had a gun but limited ammo, no car, no nothin'. He had as much of a chance as she did and she didn't make it. It's fucking stupid for me to think my dad is still out there."

June snaps before tears were streaming down her face "It's just fucking stupid."

"They left my brother in Atlanta.. handcuffed to the roof,no gun,no nothin'; We went back for im' and the only thing left was his hand. If I can still think Merle is out there... Your dad...he'll do just fine." Daryl tells her shortly, causing her to look up from the ground before wiping the tears from her face before nodding.

"I- uhm." He grunts before continuing "I'm sorry I've been a real ass, you were just lookin' out for me in that barn."

June smiles softly before standing up and slowly walking towards him causing Daryl heart beat to race and his stomach to flip before she wrapped her arms around his stiff frame. She lays her head softly on his chest feeling his body stiffen and his heart beating rapidly "Thanks Daryl."


	7. Chapter 7

"June!" Someone called out waking June from her sleep causing her to jump - looking down she notices Carl standing in front of the back of her trunk - June opens the door before leaning out and raising an eyebrow.

"Can I play with Row?" He asks her staring at her with big blue eyes.

June nods before handing him a bag of food and water "Feed em' before, his bowls in there and if you take him out far, take his leash."

The young boy nods excitedly as June jumps out of the back, grabbing a pair of shorts,a black tank top,a flannel,and her boots along with her shower bag.

June looks up to find Daryl staring at her before he noticed her staring back, the gruff archer bit the corner of his thumb before adjusting the bow on his back and turning towards the woods.

Rolling her eyes she walks towards the farm house with a change of clothes in hand never knowing where she stands with him and why she even bothers.

"Mornin'." She tells Maggie and Lori as she walks in.

"Mornin' June." They replied smiling softly at her as they continued to prepare food.

"Need any help?" June inquires leaning her body against the counter gently "It smells so good."

Lori smiles at her and shakes her head continuing to cut the chicken in front of her "No, but I'll fix ya a plate when I get done."

June smiles and nods as her eyebrows raise "Awesome! Thank you." She tells her pouring a glass of tea.

"Where's Carl?" Lori asks her

"Took Row for a walk I told him to stay close." June tells her after taking a drink

"Thank you" Lori tells her causing June to furrow her eyebrows in confusion "For letting Carl take Row so much, I know you love that dog and he just really loves having a dog around. It makes him feel like a kid again...ya know"

June smiles and touches Lori's shoulder softly with a smile "No problem, Row has more energy than I know what to do with, He loves Carl."

Maggie's eye shift between the two before she clears her throat "Rick say anything to you 'bout Glenn when they got back from town?"

Lori shakes her head fixing two plates in front of her "Just that it had gotten pretty bad."

"He's not the same." Maggie tells her shaking her head "Says he froze. Blames me,says I got inside his head."

"Don't let him put that on you, he's a grown man." June tells her shaking her head and taking another bite of chicken.

"June's right, He came back - That's what matters. Men have to do certain things ; You know that, and they're either gonna blame the little woman as the reason the do em' or the reason they don't. I'll tell you something, what happens out there, happens out there and we- We're just trying to keep it together till they get back" Lori tells her wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Things were good - Maybe I - " Maggie tells them leaning forward and slightly furrowing her brow.

"Glenn's a big boy." Lori interrupts her shaking her head and taking a bite of a cucumber "He makes his own choices and then you- Do you have anything to apologize for?"

Maggie puts her hand on her hip thinking about it before shaking her head causing Lori to shrug "Tell him to man up, and pull himself together."

"Just don't tell him to man up.. They hate that." June tells her laughing causing them to start laughing as well.

"How's kiddo?" June asks causing Maggie's face to fall, shrugging and grabbing the plate "The same, lemme go bring this to her."

"You go on. I got it." Lori tells her, shooing her away,and grabbing the plate.

June finishes washing her plate before grabbing her shower bag off the kitchen floor and walks into the bathroom. Stripping her shirt,pajama pants,and dirty underwear ; Her clothes fall to the floor. Digging through the bag, June pulls out her tooth brush,shampoo,and soap before getting into the warm water. Leaning her head back she sighs loudly, wetting her hair before lathering shampoo in it. Looking down June notices conditioner and she gasps - pouring a tiny bit in her hand and pushing it through her long brown locks. Grabbing the soap June lathers it over light body hair,scars,tattoos,and her face before brushing her teeth and spitting. Turning off the shower June steps out drying her body off with her towel and grabbing her oil and putting it on pulse points before putting deodorant on. June stares at the scar on the back of her neck before sighing. Slipping on her gray underwear and black bra, June slips the black tank top on and shimmies on her shorts before pulling her flannel on her arms. Hearing the commotion in the next room - June shoves her boots on,her clothes,and her towel in her bag before exiting the bathroom.

"What's going on?" June asks Lori and Andrea leaning against the counter behind them.

"Beth took the knife I gave her to eat with and was going to commit suicide..." Lori tells her shaking her head listening to the two sisters scream at each other.

"Oh my god! is she okay!?" June gasps.

"Yeah...I realized she had it before anything had happened." Lori tells her nodding in relief.

"Where's Herschel?" Andrea chimes in.

"Maggie don't want him to find to find out yet." Lori tells her softly before taking a bite of a celery "It's a family affair, we'll let them work it out."

June nods before taking a drink of the tea she had poured earlier as Andrea shakes her head.

"That's working it out?" Andrea asks sarcastically.

"When Beth stops fighting, that's when it's time to worry." Lori tells her causing Andrea's eyes to snap towards her causing June to glare.

"You are being so selfish!" Maggie screams faintly carried into the kitchen.

"This could've been handled better." Andrea tells them causing June to put her hand on her hips and raise an eyebrow towards her.

"How so?" Lori inquires obviously annoyed with the blond in front of her before sighing.

"You shouldn't have taken the knife away." Andrea tells her causing June to slam her cup on the table which in turn made them both jump.

"Are you kidding me?" June snaps through gritted teeth.

"Yeah,excuse me?" Lori asks her the shock had slapped her across the face.

"You were wrong, Like Dale taking my gun, that wasn't your decision. She has to choose to live on her own." Andrea tells her matter o' factly.

"She can't do that six feet under, Andrea. You wanna talk about decisions? Who's decision was it when you were gonna put a bullet in Daryl when Rick told you no, how fucking unfair is it that the people who love you, for whatever god damn reason, wanna see you live? Just because you're bein' selfish and ignorant doesn't mean you get to fucking assist her suicide." June almost screams, balling her fists into balls,and squeezing so hard that her knuckles were white.

Andrea glares at her before ignoring her "She's got to find her own reasons."

"Want me to tie a noose for her?" Lori asks sarcastically through gritted teeth putting Beth's untouched food in the refrigerator.

"If she's serious, She'll find a way." Andrea continues bobbing her head.

"Doesn't mean you should condone her taking her own life." June tells her trying to calm down because she knew it would only be a matter of time before she snaps.

"It doesn't mean we can't stop her or let her know that we care." Lori continues shaking her head at Andrea.

"That has nothing to do with it, Lori." Andrea tells her leaning against the stove.

"It's has a lot to do with it." June snaps, still tightening her fists,and leaning forward on the counter feeling her blood pressure raise with each passing moment.

"What the fuck do you know?!" Andrea snaps back stepping forward.

"A hell of a lot more than you, barbie. I spent years battling depression before shit went down hill, a lot more problems than goin' to law school and drinkin' fine wine with my old sorority sisters." June tells her dryly before rolling her eyes and crossing her arms in front of her.

Andrea scoffs and rolls her eyes "She only has so many choices in front of her and she believes the best one is suicide."

"That's not an option." Lori tells her flatly before turning back towards the fridge.

"Of course it is, she doesn't need to be yelled at or treated like a child." Andrea tells them glaring at June.

"I think you're forgetting that Beth, is seventeen years old!?" June shakes her head in disbelief.

"She needs a loaded gun right?" Lori snaps fixing a salad for dinner, mixing the greens in the bowl in front of her to avoid eye contact. "You'll understand if I don't send you in there."

"I came through it!" Andrea snaps back defensively.

"No, No you haven't you're projecting your feelings onto Beth." June fires at her.

"And you became such a productive member of the group, Let Maggie handle this her own way." Lori tells her flatly.

"I contribute! I help keep this place safe." Andrea snaps defensively causing June to scoff.

"Like putting a bullet in the man who fucking catches your meals? That could have attracted every walker in the surrounding area." June snaps smugly "Not just that barbie, but you're a shit shot."

"The men can handle this on their own. They don't need your help." Lori snaps before throwing the towel in her hand across the kitchen into the sink.

"I'm sorry, um what would you have me do?" Andrea snaps throwing her hands out in front of her.

"Oh, there's plenty of work to go around." Lori tells her obviously fed up.

"Are you serious?" Andrea asks almost in disbelief. "Everything falls apart and you're in my face over skipping laundry?"

"Puts a burden on the rest of us." Lori tells her point blank shrugging "On me, June,Patricia,Maggie. Cookin',Cleanin',and Carin' for Beth and you - You don't care about anyone but yourself, you sit up on that RV, workin' on your tan with a shotgun in your lap."

"No, I am watch against walkers. That is what matter, not fresh mint leaves in the lemonade." Andrea says sarcastically.

"We are creating stability, we are trying to create a life worth living." Lori snaps at her

"Are you kidding me?!" Andrea continues causing Lori to shake her head.

"Look, I went after Rick, I took down two walkers. Don't act like you're the only one who can take care of yourself" Lori snaps before Andrea interrupts her.

"After crashing Maggie's car,ever apologize for that?" Andrea talks over her.

"Crashing her car - You're insane." Lori tells her shaking her head.

"No you are, and you're the one who is self centered, the way you take it all for granted." Andrea snaps back.

"My husband is out there for the _HUNDREDTH_ time." Lori snaps through gritted teeth,pointing away from her,and stepping forward "My son was shot. Don't you _DARE_ tell me I take this place for granted"

Andrea leans forward and snaps at her "_You don't get it, do you?_ Your husband came back from the dead, Your son too, and now you've got a baby on the way! The rest of us have piled up our losses - Me,Carol,Beth but you keep on keeping on"

"We have all suffered." Lori tells her as June starts to pace.

"Playin' house,acting like the queen bee,laying down rules for everyone but yourself. You know what? Go ahead. Go in there and tell that little girl that everything is going to be okay, _Just like it is for you_. She'll get a husband,a son,baby." Andrea's head shakes as she spits out through gritted teeth "_**Boyfriend.**_"

Causing Lori's head to slowly turn before staring daggers into the blonde in front of her.

"She just has to look on the bright side."Andrea spits out sarcastically before huffing and turning on her heel.

June places her hand on Lori's shoulder as she watched Andrea walk away before Lori shrugged her shoulder and walked deeper into the house,

Sighing she runs her hand through her hair walking towards the room that Beth was staying in before placing her ear against the door softly.

"I wanna go. In this bed,tonight, with you beside me. please."

June pushes the door open to find the two sisters stunned, looking up at June who had tears waiting to fall from her eyes.

"You know Beth... I spent too much of my life - my actual life - not whatever this is, right where you're laying but you know what? You have your father...your sister...Patricia...you've been lucky enough to be unscathed from what has happened and I know what you saw was hard ; but we have a shot and you don't get to check out just because it's scary. Life before was scarier and you lived that effortlessly. You have something that those things don't have and that's a damn chance." June's voice was hard trying to push through the tears stinging her eyes.

The young blonde turns to her tears spilling out of her eyes "How do you know what I feel!?" Beth snaps.

June walks closer pushing the sleeves of her shirt up showing her the raised scars scattered along her forearms "Because I was you Beth, too scared and too selfish to get out of bed. Not for my family and definitely not for myself ; They're all gone now and I'm still here. How ironic is that? I have to try...for them, I can't just give up,you can't give up either,and I won't give up on you." June tells her wiping the tears falling onto her cheeks before wiping them with her sleeve as Maggie gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry... I've gotta go." June tells them before pushing out of the door and out of the farm house slamming her shoulder into Andrea's as she entered the house that she exited.

June sits on the porch with her legs tucked under her ignoring the dirty look Andrea had given her and trying the light the cigarette hanging from her trembling lips as she fought to let out a heavy ugly sob, trying to regain her composer she places her face in her hands. June looks up, green eyes staring forward as she sniffled and wiped her nose.

Scanning the farm for her dog June finally lights her cigarette ; taking a long drag she exhales with a shaky sigh. Rocking back and forth in the chair she smiles slightly as Row ran away from Carl who was trying to grab the rope in his mouth. Finishing her cigarette, She put the cherry out by her boot, and stuck the butt back in the pack. June stood up and walked back into the kitchen when Lori stood in the kitchen, looking lost in thought. June turned her head slightly and smiled softly.

"You okay?" She asks the obviously stressed mother.

Lori looks up and shrugs before the two hear the sound of booted feet down the long hallway and pounding on a door.

"Beth? Beth! Beth!?" They heard Maggie scream from the other room causing their blood to run cold before running down the hallway and ripping open the door to find a distraught Maggie leaning against the door and beating on it. Beth's crying was heard softly through the bathroom door.

"Lori! June!" Maggie lets out in a panic "She's in there I heard glass!" She almost screams.

Pressing their bodies against the door they started to bang on the door frantically.

"Beth? You alright in there?" June asks before Maggie started to call out for her.

"Beth! Beth! Beth!? Don't do this Beth. Don't do this." Her older sister begs "Open up please!"

Beth's sobs get louder as Maggie goes through baskets on the dresser "I left her with Andrea!"

June narrows her eyes "I saw her leave, Do you have a key!?"

"I don't know!" Maggie tells her ripping open dressers.

"Wheres the key!" Lori screams

"I don't know!" Maggie cries "Beth hunny, please, please, open the door. I'm not mad. I'm not mad, Beth, I promise I'm not mad."

June slams her shoulder against the door, throwing her body weight against it hoping that the wood would break or budge before Lori goes to the fire place and picks up a poker, jamming it into the crack of the door and pushing hard.

The door finally breaks open as they find a broken mirror behind her and her hand over her wrist to stop the blood from dripping on to the floor.

"I'm sorry." She tells them with a sob as Maggie moves to wrap her arms around her sister.

"It's okay." The older brunette tells her younger sister leading her into the room their father used to operate in.

Lori ran towards the front door presumably to get Herschel, June pulled out her Bowie knife and cut a long strip of fabric off of the bottom of her black tank top revealing her stomach and wrapping it tightening on Beth's wrist to help stop the bleeding.

Pressing her hand on it tightly "I'm sorry." Beth lightly sobs.

June's face stayed hard "Beth...it's chances like this that you realize ; sometimes you can't come back. Then you're gone and there is a void your family can't fill, Remember this,Don't let go of this,and Grow...Grow from this."

Herschel ran into the door, pushing everyone from the room, the panic turning him white inspecting his daughters wound.

Maggie walked to the front of the house, shoving the door open,and running to get face to face with her "Where were you?" She snaps through gritted teeth.

"I heard. Is she alright?" Andrea asks out of breath from running towards the house.

"She would be if you had stayed with her . Where were you?" Maggie continues as Lori and June pace the floor back and forth on the porch.

"How bad is she?" Andrea asks ignoring the question at hand.

"It wasn't deep." Lori tells her shoving her hands in her pockets.

Sighing loudly and with a sick smile "She wants to live. She made her decision." Andrea beams.

"_She tried to kill herself._" Maggie snaps stepping forward.

"No, she didn't." Andrea argues.

"My father is stitching her wrists right now." Maggie continued.

"She'll live." Andrea tells her sarcastically.

"You twisted, bitch." June mutters, shaking her head,and crosses her arms against her chest.

Andrea stepped forward to walk into the house before Maggie moved in front of her "_Stay away from her_. From both of us. Don't you dare step foot inside this house again."

Andrea looks around to find June staring daggers into her and Lori looking at her before looking down causing her to nod and walk away.

"I'm not gonna say she was right." Lori tells her placing her hand on her shoulder "but Beth made her choice, She wants to live and now she knows it and sometimes you have to cross that line, just like June said.

Maggie nods before pursing her lips and letting out a sarcastic sigh then walking back into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl's fist collided into Randall's face, the loud thud traveled through the barn causing the boy to groan before spitting blood "I told you - " he whined pitifully.

"You told me shit!" Daryl screams grabbing his shirt and shoving him against the wall hard.

"I barely knew those guys. I met em' on the road." Randall shouted his voice unsure.

"How many in your group?" Daryl snarls standing above the bleeding boy.

Leaning back and breathing hard, Randall leans his head against the barn neglecting to answer him causing Daryl to unsheathe his knife.

"uh, no no no no no no no. Come on, man." He begs before yelping as Daryl's knife collides with the barn floor dangerously close to his leg.

"How many!?" Daryl sprays at him, spit spattering on his bloodied face.

"Uhhhh. Thirty! Thirty! Thirty guys!" Randall stutters.

"Where?" Daryl asks leaning forward.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Randall trails off before Daryl slides his knife over the already open wound on his knee.

The boy screams "I don't know! I swear! We were never anyplace more than a night!"

Daryl pressing his knife into the wound "Scoutin'? Plannin' on stayin' local?" He snaps pressing into the wound even harder.

"I- I don't know. They - They left me behind." Randall pleads as Daryl tilts his head.

"Did you ever pick off a scab?" The gruff archer asks digging the knife into his knee even more.

"Come on, Man!" The bloodied boy begs as sweat clings to his brow. "I'm tryin' to cooperate."

"Start real slow at first." Daryl tells him leaning forward as Randall grunts "Sooner or later. You've just gotta rip it off."

"Okay! Okay! Th-they- they they have weapons, Heavy stuff. Automatics b-b-but I didn't do anything!" Randall begs.

"Your boys shot at my boys, Tried to take this farm! You just went along for the ride? You're trying to tell me you're innocent?" Daryl bellows at him as Randall struggles against him before slamming his back against the wall behind him.

"Yes!" He begs "These- These people took me in. Not just guys - a-a-a- Whole group of em'. Men and women - Kids too - Just like you people. " He begs as Daryl backs off and paces the floor "Thought I'd have a better chance with them, you know? But..One night we found this little campsite. A man and his two daughters - teenagers, ya know? Real young. Real cute."

Daryl stops pacing and slowly turning to look at him, the disgust clear on his face as he lowers his eyes.

"Their daddy had to watch while these guys- They - and they didn't even kill him afterwards. They just-They just made him watch..as his daughters - They just - just left em' there. No, But-but I didn't touch those girls. No I swear." He begs as Daryl's slams his foot into his ribs with blind rage.

"Please..Please. You gotta believe me, man. I'm not like that. I ain't like that. Please. Please. You gotta believe me."

Daryl takes a deep breath before kicking him hard again causing the kid to yelp in pain before Daryl's knuckles collided with his face.

June stood near the group after taking care of Row,with last night's suicide attempt and then Rick and Shane pulling in like a bat out of hell with Randall still in the car.

The three men were bloody and bruised and the tension between the two ex cops left the group feeling drained.

Daryl had agreed to interrogate the boy after Rick and Shane found out that he knew who the Greene's were and his group might be staking out the farm.

"So what cha goin' to do?" Lori asks Rick as she pours a cup of tea for Carl "We'd all feel better if we knew the plan."

"Is there a plan?" Andrea inquired walking forward.

"We gonna keep him here?" Glenn asks with his hands in his pocket,

Rick looked at a badly bruised Shane who only shrugged before grabbing his belt buckle and looking down.

"We'll know soon enough." Rick tells them nodding towards Daryl as he approached the group.

June looked him up and down, His knuckles were bloodied,and his bow was slung over his shoulder, His eyes met hers for a moment before turning his attention back towards the group.

"Boy there's got a gang, Thirty men, They've got heavy artillery and they ain't lookin' to make friends. They roll through here, our boys are dead." Daryl tells them his eyes scanning the group before his eyes locked with June " And our women, They're gonna- They're gonna wish they were."

June's eyes widened, something flickering behind them right before her chest felt tight.

"What did you do?" Carol asks obviously concerned.

"Had a little chat." Daryl tells her finally breaking eye contact with June before looking at his bloody knuckles causing Carol's nose to scrunch and her brows to furrow.

June still stood in shock feeling her body tremble as Rick's voice brought her spinning vision to a focus.

"No one goes near this guy."

"Rick,What are you going to do?" Lori pleads as Rick sighs looking over his shoulder to an apalled Dale.

"We have no choice. He's a threat." Rick tells them "We have to eliminate the threat."

"You're just gonna kill him?" Dale asks shocked that he was debating this.

"It's settled, I'll do it today." Rick tells them starting to walk away as Dale trails closely behind him

Daryl searches June's hardened face but noticed the panic in her eyes, gently he touches her shoulder before her eyes widen even more with fear.

His eyebrows furrowed before staring at her, his piercing blue eyes stared through her making her feel even more anxious.

"That ain't going to happen, girl...breathe." he tells her his voice barely above a gruff whisper making June take a sharp breathe before nodding at him.

As her eyes softened Daryl drops his hand from her shoulder and lowering his eyes towards his feet again feeling confused and obviously embarrassed.

"Thanks Daryl.." June tells him softly as she watches his eyes shift from her gaze and towards his dirt caked boots. "lemme take a look at your knuckles."

His eyes snap up before his upper lip tugged up on one side and his eyebrow raises slightly before scoffing.

"I know I'm no Veterinarian but I do know my way around a first aid kit." She tells him with a soft smirk before crossing her arms in front of her.

Daryl rolls his eyes softly before letting out a soft grunt and following June to her vehicle, watching her unsure of the woman in front of him and unsure of the tug in his chest.

His eyes followed her as he chewed on the skin on the corner of his thumb while she pushed through her trunk and through her supplies.

"Haha! There it is!" June exclaims before hopping out of the back of her truck, Water bottle and first aid kit in hand,and raised an eyebrow at him chewing his nails before June raises her own hand out to him instead.

Daryl placed his large calloused hand in hers as she eyed the split open flesh of his knuckles causing the tug in Daryl's chest to reappear.

Pouring some water on a wash cloth and his aching hand, June pats the wash cloth to his knuckles gingerly, before looking up at him biting her lip.

"..I-I think you.. I think you might actually make it." She tells him as a smile tugs at the corner of her mouth causing Daryl's shocked expression fade before his lips tug gently into a small smirk.

"..Smartass..." Daryl tells her, the amusement clear in his gruff tone.

June sprays anti-septic on the pulpy flesh causing Daryl to hiss before trying to pull his hand from her firm grip.

"Oh calm down, You don't want an infection, now do ya? Can't shoot that bow if your hands all fucked up." She tells him with a light chuckle making Daryl purse his lips in a tight line then not answering her.

June's eyes shifted from him then back at his hand "No... I'm pretty sure you'd find a way - I don't know many men who could take those kind of falls,an arrow,fight off two walkers,before climbing all the way back up and back here with the concussion you had... Shit, Dixon you're tough as nails." She tells him a chuckle in her soft rasp, her light country accent tickling the gruff archer in front of her.

Daryl scoffs and chuckles lightly before staring at the woman in front of him "Yeah...tough as nails..I'm not the only one.." he tells her softly, staring at June wrapping gauze around his hands.

June's eyes falter the joy leaving her green orbs and fear readily replacing it finishing wrapping his hands before her gaze snaps back up as Daryl grips her hand firmer.

"You ain't gotta tell me anything...I saw it in your face but I already told you girl - that ain't gonna happen."

June's eyes widened in shock and Daryl unflinchingly held her gaze as he held her delicate hand "I'm not gonna say anything but if you went through somethin' like that..You're a hell of a lot stronger."

A cough interrupts them both causing them both to recoil from each other and stare at Dale softly smiling at them Death Row standing near his legs causing Daryl to shift his weight from one leg to another before looking at a flustered June.

"Thanks." Daryl told her in a soft whisper before shifting his crossbow on his back before turning on his heel and walking towards his camp leaving June stunned with a crumpled water bottle in hand.

Sighing softly June places the supplies in hand on her bumper before smiling softly at the old man in front of her "Hi, Dale."

"Did I interrupt something?" Dale inquires causing June to grow hot.

"Just fixing up Daryl's hand while Hershel rounds up the loose cattle and patches that broken fence, what's up?" She asks him after clearing her throat.

"I'm here so we can talk about Randall." Dale tells her watching her stop petting Row's large head before looking at him.

"The prisoner, what's there to talk about?" June asks him obviously confused causing Dale to look at her in shock.

"We can't just kill him! he's just a boy!" Dale shouts defensively.

"We can't take him in." June tells him flatly putting her hands up.

"We took you in! You could have just as easily been tied up in that shed!" Dale snaps at her poorly trying to reason with her causing June's eyebrows to furrow.

"But you didn't. I seem to remember saving you and I didn't come with a militia. Those men he was traveling with shot at our own and given the chance will take this farm,kill our men,and Andrea,Lori,Beth,Maggie,Patricia,and I - well, we'll spend the rest of whatever this is wishin' we were six feet under and I'll be damned if I come that close again." June snaps at him tears threatening to fall from her eyes making his eyes widen. "Now, I'd appreciate it if you would be on your way."

Dale stares at June horrified by her confession before nodding "okay... but he shouldn't be guilty by association, please think of what this means for us, if we do this. We'll lose our humanity completely." The old man tells her before walking towards Daryl's camp leaving June alone with only her thoughts and Row.

Holding onto his small muscular frame June tries to fight the the images of her attacker as her head starts to spin as flashes of that night knocked the breathe out of her .

_"So sexy..." The cold sharp metal dug into her neck as she heard the safety of her gun in his other hand turn off as he pointed it at her dog "You better put that dog of yours up and put out or I'm gonna put a bullet in that fat head of his precious." Her attacker whispered in her ear causing her stomach to flip and bile threatened to spill out as his cracked lips scratched against her neck and his dry tongue drug over the skin as she fought back a sob._

_"Don't worry precious there is plenty of time to be makin' noises like that." He tells her pressing the blade into her throat harder, slowly breaking the skin as a trail of blood slowly fell between her breasts and then shoving her towards her car and pointing his gun at June he told her "Don't do anything stupid bitch cause that dog of yours looks tastier than you do." _

_June was trembling as she slowly walked towards her car holding her car keys tightly in her hands before slowly opening her door. She leans forward to put Row underneath the back seats and tying his leash there before jumping in her car and slamming the door shut._

_"YOU STUPID BITCH!" June hears him bellow when she started her car and he began to fire a couple shots into the body of her car. _

_one hit her mirror causing June to scream and throw her car into reverse and run him over, She let out another scream before pulling up and reversing over that perverse tweaker again. June stops the car feeling his body underneath the tires as she chokes back a sob before taking a deep breath._

_Her shaking hands grab a cigarette and she finally lights it before throwing her vehicle into park then grabbing the glock from her glove box and taking a long drag from her cigarette. _

_Turning the safety off and throwing her door open, June jumps out listening to the man scream and gurgle, his arms looked contorted and his mouth was filling with blood. _

_June picks up her Colt Anaconda from the ground beside him and puts it back in her holster before aiming her glock directly at his head._

_"Y-y-yo-u... st-up-i-d-d..B-it-ch.." The man spat at her causing June to take a long drag of her cigarette._

_"__**How sexy am I now?**__" June asks him flatly before putting a bullet in his head before taking a final drag and flicking it._

Daryl eyed the fresh arrows he had made trying not to think about the boy in the barn or the woman who had bandaged his hands before he heard someone approaching him, turning around to look behind him, Daryl scoffs as he noticed Dale was approaching his campsite.

"The whole point of me coming up here is to get away from you people." Daryl tells him obviously annoyed continuing to inspect his homemade arrows.

"It's gonna take more than that." Dale tells him shrugging his shoulders in slight amusement

"Carol send you?" Daryl asks rolling his eyes and loading his bow with his new arrows.

"Carol's not the only one concerned about you, your new role in the group." The old man tells him placing his foot on a log in front of him.

Daryl turns to look at him before scoffing again "Oh man, I don't need my head shrunk. This group's broken, I'm better off fending for myself."

"You act like you don't care." Dale tells him before Daryl grabs his jean jacket and vest and he throws it on.

"Yeah, it's cause I don't." Daryl tells him flatly fixing his jacket.

"So, live or die, you don't care what happens to Randall?" Dale asks him raising an eyebrow as Daryl picks up his loaded bow.

"Nope." Daryl snaps fixing his belt.

"So why not stand with me? Try to save the kid's life, if it really doesn't matter one way or the other?" Dale pleads with the hardened archer.

"Didn't peg ya for a desperate son of a bitch." Daryl tells him flatly.

"Your opinion makes a difference." Dale tells him as if it was a matter of fact.

"Man, ain't nobody looking at me for nothing." Daryl snaps trying to walk away.

"June is." Dale calls out causing Daryl to stop in his tracks slowly turning towards the old man. "I see the way she looks at you a-and Carol is and I am ; Right now and obviously- you have Rick's ear."

"Rick just looks towards Shane. Let him" Daryl snaps fixing the bow on his shoulder and trying to walk away again.

"You cared about what happened to Sofia!" Dale pleads causing the gruff redneck to turn once again "Cared what it meant to the group,torturing people? That isn't you. You're a decent man! So is Rick. Shane- he's different."

"Why's that? 'Cause he killed Otis?" Daryl asks him nonchalantly causing Dale's face to drop.

"He tell you that?" Dale inquires and approaches even closer towards him causing Daryl to softly shake his head.

"Told some story - How Otis covered him, saved his ass. He showed up with a dead guy's gun." Daryl licks his lips before shaking his head "Rick ain't stupid. If he didn't figure that out, it's 'cause he didn't wanna. It's like I said - group's broken." Daryl snaps before finally turning on his heel and stomping off.

"How are you?" June asks Carol as she sat beside her noticing she looked lost in thought, Carol looked over at June before smiling softly.

"I'm fine, how are you?" The older woman asks noticing June's swollen eyes.

"I'm fine." June tells her with a chuckle making Carol let out a laugh.

"Let's gather up!" Rick calls out to everyone, breaking their short conversation but she smiled at her before they entered the Greene's family home.

Dale leaned against the door frame searching June's face before she turned and looked around the room, her eyes meeting Daryl's who stood furthest from the group.

Glenn 's face was in his hands and the tension in the room was thick as everyone looked over at Carl trying to stand hidden in the back before he finally left the room.

"So how do we do this?" Glenn asks "Do we just take a vote?

"Does it have to be unanimous? Andrea readily asks

"How about majority rules?" Lori inquires softly looking at her husband.

"Well let's just see how everyone stands then we can talk through the options." Rick tells them trying to be diplomatic.

"Well, where I sit,there's only one way to move forward." Shane tells the group smugly grabbing his belt buckle.

"Killing him. Right?" Dale snaps looking around the group."I mean why bother to even take a vote? It's clear which way the wind's blowing."

"If there are people who think we should spare him, I wanna know." Rick tells him gripping the front of the chair in front of him.

"Well, I can tell you it's a small group - Maybe just me and Glenn." Dale tells him causing Glenn to look at him.

"Look- I think you're pretty much right about everything all the time but this - " Glenn tells him softly before Dale cuts him off.

"They've got you scared!" Dale yells defensively throwing his arms out.

"He's not one of us!" Glenn tries to reason with him. "And we've - we've lost too many people already."

"How about you! do you agree with this?!" Dale calls out to Maggie who shifted uncomfortably.

"Couldn't we continue keeping him prisoner?" Maggie asks the group.

"Just another mouth to fed." Daryl tells them softly crossing his arms.

"It may be a lean winter." Herschel adds looking at Rick.

"We could ration better." Lori adds leaning against the door.

"Well, he could be an asset!" Dale adds feeling more hopeful "Give him a chance to prove himself."

"Put him to work?" Glenn suggested.

"We're not letting him walk around." Rick snaps putting his foot down.

"We could put an escort on him?" Maggie adds looking at everyone.

"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" Shane asks sarcastically.

"I will." Dale snaps before Rick steps forward.

"I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy." Rick snaps.

"He's right." Lori agrees before June sighs."I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up."

"We can't exactly put chains around his ankles and sentence him to hard labor " Andrea tells her sarcastically.

"Look,say we let him join us, right? maybe he's helpful, maybe he's nice, we let our guard down and maybe he runs off, brings back his thirty men." Shane snaps.

"You're real good at fear mongering ain't ya'?" June asks him sarcastically causing Shane to sneer.

"So the answer is to kill him?!" Dale asks obviously horrified "To prevent a crime he may never even attempt? If we do this,we're saying there's no hope. Rule of Law is dead. There is no civilization."

"Oh my god." Shane mutter obviously annoyed.

"Could you drive him further out." Herschel asks Rick. "Leave him like you planned?"

"You barely came back this time." Lori intervenes placing her hand to her chest."There are walkers,You could break down, y-you could get lost."

"Or get ambushed." Daryl adds softly causing everyone's eyes to land on him.

"They're right, we should not put our own people at risk." Glenn tells them rubbing his hands together as his eyes linger on Maggie.

"If you go through with it, how would you do it?" Patricia asks finally entering the conversation."Would he suffer?"

"We could hang him, right? Just snap his neck." Shane tells them shockingly calm.

"I thought about that, shooting might be the more humane option." Rick tells Shane putting his hand on his hip.

"And uh- what about the body?" T-dogg asks rubbing the scruff on his chin. "Do we bury him?"

"woah woah woah Hold on, hold on. You're talking about this like it's already been decided." Dale calls out obviously upset.

"You've been talking all day, going around in circles. You just wanna go in circles again?" Daryl snaps spinning his finger in the air and pacing the floor.

"This is a young mans life! and it is worth more than a five minute conversation." Dale snaps pointing at everyone."Is this what it's come to? We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with him? You saved him! and now look at us! He's been tortured. He's going to be executed. How are we, any better than those people we're so afraid of."

"I don't see us raiding camps and gang raping women, do you? what's the solution here?" June asks quietly after removing her face from her hands.

"We all know what needs to be done." Shane croaks out.

"No, Dale is right." Rick snaps at Shane "We can't leave any stone unturned, we have a responsibility-."

"So what's the solution here?" Andrea steps forward interrupting Rick.

"Let Rick finish." Lori snaps

"We haven't come up with a single viable option yet, I wish we could-" Andrea continues before Dale interrupts her.

"So lets work on it!" He bellows before Rick steps forward.

"We are." Rick tells him quietly.

"Stop it. Just stop it! I'm sick of everyone arguing and fighting, I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide something like this. Please decide - either of you, both of you- but leave me out." Carol tells them calmly.

"Not speaking out or killing him yourself - There's no difference." Dale tells her.

"All right, All right. That's enough." Rick tells them stepping in to mediate."Anybody want the floor before we make a final decision has the chance."

Everyone slowly shifts their eyes to floor avoiding eye contact with Dale before the old man started to get flustered.

"You once said, we don't kill the living." Dale addresses Rick exclusively.

"Well, that was before the living tried to kill us." Rick snaps at him .

"But don't you see? If we do this,the people we were - the world we knew is dead and this new world is ugly. it's...harsh. It's - it's survival of the fittest and that's a world I don't wanna live in." Dale continues "And I don't believe that any of you do. I can't - please...Let's just do what's right." He pleads with the group, tears brimming his eyes.

The room was silent, everyone shifted their uncomfortable glances between Dale and the floor. The older man stopped ringing his hat in his hand before scoffing.

"Isn't there anybody else who's gonna stand with me?" Dale asks before Andrea nods softly.

"He's right." She tells him causing him to turn in shock "We should try and find another way."

"Anybody else?" Rick asks looking around the room as everyone continued to avoid Dale's gaze causing Rick to turn towards Dale causing the old man to scoff.

"Are y'all gonna watch too? No, you'll go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being...woah...I won't be a party to it." Dale tells them before walking towards the door and placing his hand on Daryl's shoulder "This group is broken." Dale admits to him causing Daryl and the whole group to just look at him as he slammed the screen door shut.

Rick and Shane led the way, Rick's lantern dangling from his loose fingers as Daryl pulled Randall towards the barn. The three men were silent as Randall began to struggle in Daryl's grip.

"Hold on, Hold on, h-hold on,hold on,hold on, man!" Randall squirmed and whimpered desperately as Rick lead the way through the pitch black barn.

"Wait! wait! Wait! ah!" Randall continued to struggle as Rick pointed towards the middle of the room.

"Put him here." The ex cop tells Daryl gruffly placing the lantern on the barn floor before the hardened archer nods, pulling Randall over to where Rick had pointed.

Shane quickly replaces himself where Daryl once stood before pulling a blind fold over his eyes "It's all going to be over soon." Shane tells the boy causing Randall to jump.

"w-what's going to be over soon." Randall sputters struggling in front of the ex-cop before Shane starts to tie the blind fold.

"Relax." Shane tells him softly, scarily calm about the situation at hand.

"Hey! no. no. ..." Randall whimpers his tears wetting the blindfold over his eyes.

"Shhh. shhh. shhh." Shane coos almost like he had killed before.

" . . ..." Randall pleads hearing the sound of Rick spin his barrel.

Rick looked down at his gun, before furrowing his brow as the other two men moved from behind him to each side of the boy.

"Would you like to stand or kneel?" Rick asks the boy calmly causing Randall to panic even more.

"Oh no,please!" The boy pleads, his whimpering made Daryl start to chew at the corner of his thumb thinking about June after dinner.

_"They want you to.. to be there? When they do it?" June chokes out staring up at him with the green eyes wincing at his confession. Daryl grunts and nods trying to avoid her gaze. Part of himself felt ashamed, she must of been looking at him like some monster ; like she was going to just brush him off - like no good degenerate redneck trash. Say things about him ; things that mirrored what his old man screamed for years. Her visits would stop and she'd avoid him like the plague. _

_He had no idea why he was even worried in the first place, he could almost hear Merle in his head laughin' at him for chasing after some woman. _

_The two were silent before Daryl turned at the sound of June's sharp breath "I know you didn't ask... but." She told him before her voice cracked. _

_Daryl's heart dropped and his mind started racing, pushing his natural defenses down ; holding back before he'd push her away completely. _

_"I've killed a man... not one of those things either, might of well has been ; He was all geeked up in the woods. I-I had to get out Atlanta ; every day there was more of those things. I-I was camping and that son of a bitch came up behind me.. pushed a knife against my throat." Her voice started to crack and Daryl could feel his blood pressure rising. Thinking about some guy pressed against her with a knife in his hand made Daryl want to break anything near him but he controlled himself, listening to her experience. _

_"He threatened Row and I lost it, stupid bastard made a bad move telling me to put him up... I ran that geek over.." She tells him softly causing Daryl to smirk, she was so much stronger than her short frame every gave away and boy, did she love that damn dog._

_"The point is...There ain't nothing wrong with fighting tooth and nail to survive this.." June tells him softly before looking him straight in the eyes causing Daryl to chew on the corner of his thumb._

Daryl grabs the boy by his shoulder and hair, pulling him down onto his knees before Rick who stood, shifting his weight uncomfortably before holding his gun firmly in his hand.

Rick looks towards the two men for approval, Shane gave him a quick nod and Daryl looked down avoiding his gaze.

"Do you have any final words?" Rick questions the boy firmly causing Randall to sob.

"No...please..." Randall begs through his sob, completely collapsed on his knees. "Please... don't."

Rick's gaze faltered before bringing his gun towards the boys head, Randall let out a gasp after hearing the sound of the safety of Rick's gun being turned off.

The boy continued to sob as Rick stood above him trying to establish the courage to pull the trigger before Carl's voice made his eyes snap towards the open barn door.

"Do it, Dad. Do it.." Carl tells Rick, the young boy nodding in approval, Rick looks at Shane who sighs and walks towards the young boy.

"Are you kidding me? What did I say to you?" Shane snaps at Carl, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the barn "What did I say to you?"

"Rick looks back at the door and back at Randall before turning his safety back on and lowering his gun "Take him away." Rick tells Daryl softly causing Shane and Carl to snap their heads towards Rick.

"Take him away." Rick repeats before Daryl looks at Rick in a way that more annoyed than unsure.

"Get up." Daryl tells him gruffly before yanking him up by his shirt as the boy continued to whimper, walking towards the door, Shane slams it open in a blind fury.

Pulling him towards the shed Daryl saw June's confused expression and looked around the group to find everyone mirroring her confusion.

Daryl turns his head and stares forward leading the whimpering boy back to where they had been keeping him.

June crosses her arms over her chest, standing beside an equally confused T-dogg as they watched Rick walk up holding Carl out towards Lori.

Lori stared at her husband with her brows furrowed before Rick looked around the group.

"We're keeping him in custody for now." Rick tells them shortly causing Maggie to walk away and Andrea to stand up, a smile on her face.

"I'm gonna go tell Dale."

Lori stared intently at her husband "Carl, go inside, now please, You can take Row." She tells her son not even looking at him, causing the young boy to roll his eyes and walk into his neighboring tent with the short and stocky black dog going into the tent with him.

"He followed me, He wanted to watch. I couldn't..." Rick trailed off trying to avoid her gaze.

"That's okay.." She tells him trailing her hand over the stubble on his chin. "That's okay."

June touches T-dogg's shoulder softly before giving him a soft smile and walking towards the shed to look for Daryl.

Only finding a open door and a whimpering Randall, June snapped her eyes towards Daryl's figure stomping away towards the sound of a gun going off.

June started to run towards him, trying to keep up with him before they heard it at the same time, not faltering at the sounds of blood curdling screams.

The two of them bolted to the sound, June's legs were burning as she grabs the gun from her leg seeing the walker on top of Dale snapping at his face.

"Dale!" Andrea screams causing the two to realize that the whole group was running in the direction of the sounds.

Daryl reaches the walker first, running and tackling the walker to the ground and jamming his knife into the walkers forehead.

June dropped to her knees in front of Dale, staring at the giant wound in his abdomen ; the walker was strong enough to pull flesh and muscle away exposing Dale's organs.

He was losing so much blood and staring at June like a fish out of water. June started to sob, cupping the hands of the old man in front of her.

"I'm so sorry Dale... I'm so sorry.." She tells him, the tears running freely down her cheeks not even noticing Daryl waving his arms.

"Help! over here!" Daryl bellows at the group "Help! Here! Hang in there, buddy!"

"Who is it!" Andrea screams running forward as Rick and Shane reach them, the mere sight causing them to throw their arms up.

"Oh my god...Alright... just listen to the sound of my voice." Rick begs him dropping to his knees in front of his head.

"Rick!" Lori calls out to her husband before Andrea freezes as she approaches the scene before her.

"Just listen to me... just listen to me alright..."Rick pleads him, his voice obviously panicked." Hold on! Get Herschel!" The ex cop screams as Daryl picks June up by her arms and pulls her into his chest, where she lets her tears fall freely.

"We need blood. We've got to operate now!" Rick bellows at the group as Andrea takes June's place holding his hand in hers , Dale groaning in pain as his eyes bug out of his head.

"Hang on,Dale."Andrea begs "Hang on."

Glenn runs up to Dale's body, his face flush of all color as Rick kneels to Dale again "Listen to me, okay? listen to my voice,alright? please? HERSCHEL! WE NEED HERSCHEL!" Rick screams behind him as Lori stops in her tracks. "We're here, we're here." Rick tells him softly.

"Just hold on!" Andrea begs as the tears fell freely from her eyes just as Herschel made his way to Dale.

"What happened?" The old veterinarian asks obviously panicked but only met with Rick asking what they could do.

"Dale..it's going to be okay." Glenn reassured the old man in front of him as Herschel inspected his large open wound somberly.

"Can we move him?" Rick asks shakily before Herschel shakes his head softly.

"He won't make the trip."

"You have to do the operation here." Rick tells him avoiding how serious of a trauma wound he had sustained."Glenn, get back to the house!"

"Rick!" Herschel calls out, grabbing his arm softly,staring at him firmly and shaking his head.

"No!" Rick called out, realizing that this was it ; Dale was dying in front of them - everyone began to realize this as well as their sobs were getting louder.

Daryl held onto June tightly as he felt his shirt become more and more damp, her tiny frame shaking with sobs.

Dale was gurgling and moaning in pain as Rick pulled out his gun, staring at the man they had all grown to know and love.

Carl's face contorted in horror seeing the walker laying near Dale's bleeding body before running into his mothers arms sobbing.

"He's suffering..."Andrea tells them as Dale continued to lay there gasping for air and grimacing in pain.

"Do something!" She called out at the three men standing in a circle above him.

Rick pulled his gun back out as Herschel and Shane turn away, Rick falters trying to egg himself on as tears began to sting his eyes staring down at the man before him.

Daryl slowly pulls himself from June, looking at her softly as she nodded at him, before he grabbed the gun out of Rick's hand who looked at him in complete shock.

June bit a hole in her lip as she tasted iron fill her mouth watching Daryl kneel in front of Dale and cock his gun, she choked back a sob watching him stare at the old man for the last time.

"Sorry brother..." Daryl tells Dale softly seeing the fear and relief in his eyes before finally pulling the trigger.


End file.
